Life is a Bumpy Road
by BlueSparkPrime
Summary: Jazz and Prowl have finally done it! They sparkbonded! But along the way of being Bondmates they run into bumps and celebrations, including welcoming their own sparklings! will include Mpreg and slash. Don't like? Don't read I don't own TFA/ DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS! THEY BELONG TO HASBRO!
1. The Beginning

_**This is a remake of the first story I ever wrote. Enjoy. Will contain Mpreg and slash. Don't like? Don't read.**_

_**I do not Own Transformers Animated!**_

Prowl and Jazz stood in front of the other residents of the old automotive plant.

"It took you long enough!" Bumblebee said. Optimus grabbed him by his back armor before he could go stand up to Prowl.

"That's enough Bumblebee."

"I'm just saying. They've had googly optics on each other since Jazz first came to Earth. It's about time they sparkbonded." The two cyberninjas looked at each other and blushed.

"That's what we get for telling Bumblebee." Prowl said as he turned to stare at Bumblebee.

"Easy mech." Jazz held Prowl's shoulders.

"Congratulations Jazz, Prowl." Optimus said.

"Thank you." "What everybody congratulating for?" Sari flew in on her jet back.

"Prowl and Jazz have finally sparkbonded," Bumblebee said.

"Spark what?"

"Bonded. It is when two Cybertronians combine their sparks to become one spark instead of two separate sparks. Once two bots have combined their sparks its irreversible." Prowl explained.

"So this sparkbonding. You never told me about that!"

"We hadn't needed to until now."

**_I know very short for a First chapter. I will update soon._**


	2. A Confession and Discovery

**A couple of months later...**

Prowl sat in his room meditating.

"Babe?" Jazz knelt down to him and held his face.

"Do you mind?" Prowl opened his optics and turned his head to look at his sparkmate.

"Are you all right? You've been distant the past couple of days." Jazz looked at him, his face full of worry and concern.

"I'm fine. I'm just thinking."

"About what?" The other ninja sat down beside the other. Prowl was silent for a minute.

"You can tell me anything Prowl."

"I'm figuring out how to phrase it. I think we're going to have a sparkling."

"Sparkling?"

"Yes. I can feel the presence of another being when I meditate. Like another being in my subconscious."

"I can't believe it." Jazz wrapped his arm around Prowl's shoulders and put a servo over the seam of Prowl's spark chamber.

"We should go talk to Ratchet. I wanna know if it's for sure."

"I can think of another way to prove it. For ourselves." Prowl opened his chest plates and his blue spark pulsed slowly.

"Oh. I get it." Jazz looked at Prowl's spark.

"There. Little sparks."

"You've already nicknamed it Jazz? Sparks?"

"No sparks. AS in more than one."

"What?"

"Two sparks. Two sparklings."

"Twins?"

"Yeah." Jazz smiled and kissed Prowl.

"We're going to have twins!" Prowl shut his chest, they hugged and Jazz held a servo firm on Prowl's back.

"I love you."

"I love you too Jazz."

"Let's go tell Ratchet." Jazz pulled him up and out of the room.

"Hey doc-bot!" Jazz called.

"What is it Jazz?"

"Prowl's sparked!"

"Really?" Ratchet smiled at Prowl. His faceplates turned red.

"Yes."

"How did you figure it out?"

"I opened my chest plates and Jazz found-"

"Two sparks."

"Two sparks?" Ratchet asked.

"Two. Twins. Prowl's sparking twins." Jazz looked back at him and smiled.

"Twins. There haven't been twins created by two creators in over-"

"A million stellar cycles," the black and gold ninja said.

"Exactly. How'd you know that?"

"My brothers were the last set of twins sparked. Until now." Prowl set a servo over his spark chamber.

"Sit here Prowl I want to check something." Jazz dragged Prowl to the berth Ratchet was standing beside.

"Open up." Prowl opened his chest plates. Ratchet examined his spark.

"Two sparks all right." Jazz moved his servo to Prowl's back.

"One of them looks weak."

"Weak? Will it survive?" they both asked.

"IT should if Prowl stays inactive for at least a week."

"I can do that."

"I'll make sure he does it."

"That's what I needed to check. Now I need to check something else."

"What?"

"I need to check and see if you, Prowl, have enough gestation fluid in your gestational chamber to develop the protoforms."

"How are you supposed to check that?"

"An ultrasound. If he has enough to develop two protoforms they should have already started developing the spark chamber." Ratchet pulled out a machine and set it on the table beside the medical berth.

"Ok Prowl. I want you to lay down and take the armor off your stomach all the way to your protoform." Prowl did as he said, Jazz helped Prowl take off the armor, and the held the pieces.

"All right Prowl, this is going to be cold at first but it will get warmer." Ratchet put a gel on his protoform and it was cold but it got warmer like he said. Then he took a piece of the machine and pressed it to his protoform. Jazz stared at the screen Ratchet and Prowl were in awe. There were two small spots that shone black on the screen.

"That's what I'm looking for."

"What are those?" asked Jazz.

"Those," Ratchet pointed to the screen. "Are the beginning of your sparklings. It's the beginning of their spark chambers."

"Really?" Prowl chuckled quietly and he sent loving messages to the small sparks. "All right. You're done Prowl. Just try to take it easy and don't put to much pressure or stress on yourself and the small sparks."

"All right Ratchet." Ratchet took the machine off and gave him a towel to wipe the gel off his protoform.

"Thanks doc-bot."

"Thanks Ratchet."

"You're welcome." Prowl finished wiping his protoform, he put his armor back over the metal skin, stood up, and the two cyber ninjas walked together out of the room.

"Starting now you're grounded."

**...**

Prowl wrote notes on a data pad.

"Nine months from now it will be..." The motorcycle looked over at the white and black mech.

"Jazz?"

"Oh! Huh? What?" He chuckled slightly his faceplates turning red.

"What month is it going to be nine months from now?"

"What month is it?"

"August." Jazz had to think for a minute.

"May."

"So the sparklings are due in May."

"I can dig it. That's a good month." Prowl raised an optic ridge.

"How so?"

"That's the month I asked you to be my bondmate earlier this year."

"Oh."

"Yeah."


	3. Transfer, sparklings, and questions

**A week later...**

Prowl was lying on his and Jazz's berth recharging. Jazz picked up the samurai armor Prowl normally put on in the mornings after he would wake up and carried them out of the room.

"I got Prowl's armor Ratchet."

"Good he doesn't need to be wearing it while he's carrying sparklings."

"You got that right." Ratchet took the armor and put it in a closet.

"I'd better go check on Prowl. The small sparks transferred to his gestation chamber in the middle of the night last night. He might be sick."

"Most likely. That's how Arcee was."

"What?" Jazz turned around confused.

"I haven't told you yet. Arcee is sparked too."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you."

Jazz walked into their room and Prowl was still recharging. He walked to the berth and set down laying his head on Prowl's chest.

"Morning Jazz."

"You're awake?"

"Yeah I have been." Jazz kissed Prowl's abdomen.

"Oh Jazz!"

"What?" He looked back up and hugged Prowl.

"I love you."

**Month 3...**

Prowl sat in the living area of the plant in the tire chair.

"You know O.P we should make a rec room in a couple of the other rooms in the hall."

"That'd be great. It's way too crowded just for in here. We got 17 living here and three more on the way." Bumblebee said looking at Prowl. Jazz sat his arms on Prowl's shoulders.

"That's not a bad idea Jazz." Optimus said.

"We could more space."

"We can use that old TV that was in my room," Sari said.

"That would work," Bumblebee said.

**...**

Jazz and Prowl laid beside each other their berth.

"Babe I know this is out of the blue but, what were the names of you parents?" Prowl sat up and looked at Jazz. What had brought this question on?

"Sunbeam was or is the name of my father, and Melody is the name of my mom."

"My parents talk about yours a lot. When I still living with them they talked about Sunbeam, Melody, and Springer."

"How would they know each other?"

"Don't know. Maybe they met in boot camp. That can't be right my parents never went to boot camp."

"I don't know about mine. No I remember when I was with Master Yoketron I saw my mom as a hologram in his dojo."

"My parents had one of those holograms too. Maybe our parents and whoever this Springer guy is trained together. Crazy."

"I guess so," Prowl said. Jazz wrapped his arm around Prowl's shoulders and brought them closer.

"Jazz can I tell you something?"

"Sure go ahead babe."

"I never knew my father."

"How? Why not?"

"My mom said he ran away shortly after I was sparked and brought home."

"Crazy the way my parents talked about yours I'd think their bond would be unbreakable. That they'd never be apart from each other."

"I don't even know if he's offline or not." Prowl sounded like he wanted to cry.

"Don't cry babe." Jazz turned to his side and held Prowl to his chassis.


	4. Meet the Parents

**A few weeks later...**

"Prowler keep your optics shut." Jazz put his servos over Prowl's visor.

"Can you take your servos off now?"

"Nope. Not yet." Jazz led Prowl out of the plant and took his servos from Prowl's visor. It took a few seconds for his optics to adjust to the sunlight and he gasped.

"Mom." She smiled. He ran over and hugged her.

"Mom. I can't believe it. How did you get here?"

"Your bondmate."

"Jazz you contacted my mom?"

"We had that conversation a couple of weeks ago I contacted your mom and dad and my mom and dad."

"My...Dad?"

"Hello Prowl." Prowl looked behind his mom at an older black and gold mech.

"You're my father?"

"Yes. Look at you Prowl you've grown so much."

"Why did you run away when I was born?" The older back and gold mech looked startled then upset and he hung his head.

"It's all right to tell him 'Beam he's old enough to know now," said Melody.

"I was being threatened. I didn't want to home to you and your older brothers if I ended up coming home badly hurt. So I ran away."

"You ran away to protect us?"

"Yes." Sunbeam moved closer and put an arm around Melody. Prowl looked at the mech. He was like an older version of himself without a visor.

"I'm sorry for not being there for ya."

"It's all right." The older mech chuckled and smiled. Prowl let the older mech wrap his arms around his similar frame. Prowl hugged the mech back. Melody and Jazz smiled. A white black and white mech with a green visor and a blue femme walked up.

"Mom! Dad!" Jazz ran's to meet them.

"Meister? Sapphire?" said Prowl's parents.

"Sunbeam, Melody!" Jazz and Prowl stepped back and their parents met each other and hugged.

"Thank you Jazz." Prowl hugged the bigger mech.

"Aww it was nothing babe." Jazz hugged him and kissed Prowl. The four older Autobots walked over.

"Now what did you call us down here to tell us Jazz, Prowl?" Prowl smiled at Jazz.

"I'm sparked with twins." Prowl said.

"You're sparked!" said Melody.

"My baby boy's going to have his own babies." She hugged him.

"Mom." Prowl pushed her away.

"I'm sorry I still wish you were my baby sometimes." She stroked his cheek with the back of her servo.

"Congratulations Prowl, Jazz." Meister shook their servos.

"Thanks dad." Jazz hugged his dad then his mom.

**...**

"It's nice to meet you Sunbeam, Melody, Meister, Sapphire. I've heard a lot about all of you," said the Prime.

"They been braggin?" Meister leaned against Jazz.

"Come off it dad." Jazz pushed him away.

"They grow up so fast." Sapphire said.

"Don't I know it?" Optimus said looking back at Bumblebee who was playing video games. Prowl held a servo over his, still slightly flat, abdomen and held a servo on Jazz's shoulder.

Month 4...

"Prowl I need to talk to ya." Prowl walked over to Jazz.

"Yeah Jazz."

"I have a serious question to ask ya."

"Ok shoot." Prowl sat down on Jazz's bed beside him.

"Do you love me?"

"Yes Jazz with all my spark." Prowl took Jazz's servo and placed it on his stomach.

"Jazz this is proof of our love: Our twins. And they are moving around inside me like heck I've felt them moving me all morning. They probably got all the energy from you." Prowl and Jazz chucked. Jazz put his other servo around Prowl's waist. Prowl let Jazz hold his shoulders and Prowl put his arms around Jazz's neck.

"I love you." Prowl said, softly kissing Jazz's cheek.

"I love ya too." Jazz returned the kiss.

"I'm scared Jazz."

"Why?"

"I don't want the sparklings to die. My oldest brother Smokescreen almost died when he was sparked." Jazz looked at Prowl.

"Don't be. You're strong and I just bet they got their strength from you. They'll survive. I promise." Jazz stroked Prowl's cheek and then looked down at Prowl's belly.

"Isn't that right little ones? Your mama's strong isn't he?" Jazz rubbed Prowl's belly and kissed it.

"I'll be there for you. I promise that." Jazz held Prowl closer.

"Oh Jazz." Prowl held Jazz's face. He chuckled and smiled. Prowl laid down and sighed. Jazz set his servo on Prowl's shoulder.

"I'm tired." The bigger mech chuckled then laid down beside him.

"Jazz you promise you'll be there with me?"

"I promise. Cross my spark and hope to die." Prowl closed his optics and shook his head.

**That night...**

Jazz was lying on his stomach and Prowl was lying on top of him like usual. Prowl was startled awake by a weird feeling in his belly.

"Jazz." He shook the bigger mech. Jazz mumbled and sat up.

"What is it Prowler?"

"This feels weird. Feel this." Prowl grabbed his servo and pressed it to his frame.

"This feels so weird I don't know what it is."

"It's the sparklings kicking Prowl."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Now lay back down! It's 3 in the morning."

"All right." Prowl laid back down his head on Jazz's shoulders and closed his optics...

_**Please review!**_


	5. Christmas and Early Mornings

"I will see you guys later because Sari wants me to take her Christmas shopping and Bulkhead, Blurr, and the Jettwins are going to find a Christmas tree," said Bumblebee.

"Behave Bumblebee," Optimus shot him a warning look.

"Dad, don't I always?" he said cockily.

"Just hurry up and get out of here Bumblebee." Jazz walked in with Prowl.

"What's up OP?"

"Hey Jazz, Prowl. Bumblebee, Blurr, Bulkhead, Jetfire, Jetstorm, and Sari just left for going to get Christmas decorations."

"Right on! That means that we'll be able to decorate later," said Jazz. Prowl looked up at his mate with a skeptical look on his face.

"Christmas in a few days. Sari's been bugging us for two weeks about this."

Prowl sat against the wall with Sari next to him and they together were watching Jazz, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Blurr, and the Jettwins decorate the tree.

"How come you aren't helping with the decorating Sari? You are the one who kept pushing us to get a tree and star to get ready for Christmas."

"I'm too tired. I haven't slept good for the past week. Otherwise I would be helping. Besides Bumblebee or Bulkhead will end up having me put the star on the top anyway." Prowl nodded and leaned back against the wall.

"Hey Prowl?"

"Yes?" He looked back down at the techno organic.

"Did you and Jazz make your ornament?"

"Yes. Jazz already put it on the tree."

"Will you tell me what it looks like so I can look for it later?"

"It's gold, black, blue, white and red and Jazz put the first letter of our names on it in gold and white. Plain and simple."

**next day**

**Month 5...**

Prowl laid recharging on their berth. Jazz was getting a few things from the Med-bay put together. He stood up and admired his work.

"Doesn't look to shabby. Hey Prowler!"

"Huh?" Prowl woke up and turned to his side.

"Ratchet told me to take the part and finally put together the recharge crib. Doesn't look to bad does it?"

"No. What time is it?"

"About 9."

"Wake me up at 10." Prowl turned back to his other side and tried to recharge.

**_Next few chapters are a big deal in this whole story! I will update soon._**

**_Review please_**


	6. Month 9 and Gone

**Month 9...**

Prowl laid on his side with Jazz's arm wrapped firmly around his chest and belly. Jazz sat up and looked over the recharging, carrying mech.

"Prowl." He shook the mech.

"Huh?" Prowl looked up at Jazz.

"What?" He asked sleepily.

"It's time to get up."

"I don't wanna I'm tired."

"I know but you need to get up." Prowl moaned and sat up.

"Come on stand up." Jazz helped him up and hugged him.

"See." Prowl sat back on the berth.

"Oh Prowl."

"Don't 'oh Prowl' me Jazz." Jazz chuckled, knelt down, and held Prowl's back as he pressed his audio receptor to Prowl's large belly.

"I can hear them moving! I am digging this!" Prowl set his servo on Jazz's helm and chuckled. Jazz looked up at him and smiled.

"Any day now."

"Yeah." Prowl said tiredly. Jazz stood up.

"I'm going to go get our energon."

"All right." The black and white mech walked out of the room. Prowl laid down on the berth and closed his optics.

**Few minutes later...**

Jazz walked back to the room.

"Prowl I go—" He looked around. Prowl was gone.

"Prowl this is not funny. Where are you?" He set the energon cubes down on their berth and looked up in the tree.

"Prowl! This isn't funny mech. We got sparklings due anytime now you can't be playing games." He had looked everywhere Prowl could be in the plain room.

"OP!" Jazz ran out of the room and to the control room.

"OP!"

"What is it Jazz?"

"Prowl's gone I couldn't pick up his signal close to here or through our bond." The Prime looked alarmed and ran over to Teletran.

"I can't pick up Prowl's signal either."

"OH FRAG!" Jazz ran down to the med-bay.

"Doc-bot!"

"What is it Jazz?"

"Prowl's gone. Teletran can't track his signal and I can't pick it up either!"

"Prowl's missing?"

"YES!"

"Scrap! I'll get Blurr and the others and we'll get a search party."

"All right I'm going to check our room for anything that the bot who took Prowl left." Jazz ran out of the room and to his and Prowl's quarters.

_**review please!**_


	7. Lost and Found

**Prowl's position...**

"Let me go!"

"Cool it darlin' don't stress yourself. You've already made yourself go into labor from struggling." The mech stepped from the shadows.

"Let me go Lockdown! Why did you capture me for anyway?!"

"Don't know. I was bored." He shrugged and walked over to Prowl.

"You never told me you were taken babe."

"Stop calling me those things!" Prowl yelled trying to get out of the ropes holding him to the berth. Lockdown put his servo on Prowl's abdomen.

"Get your filthy servo off me!" Prowl yelled.

"Easy babe."

"Stop touching me!" Lockdown's computer beeped and he walked over to it. Prowl groaned as a contraction hit and laid his head down on the berth. His optics wanted to close from the tiredness from struggling to get free from the ropes, yelling, and from several contractions. He forced his optics open once again, afraid of Lockdown doing something to him. But he failed and fell into uneasy recharge.

Prowl awoke to sounds of blasting and he was lying on the dusty ground, stasis cuffs on his wrists. He winced in pain, for his contractions were far worse than they were when he had fell into recharge. Someone knelt next to him and held his shoulders.

"Prowler you ok?" He was turned to his back and he let out a cry of pain.

"Prowl, speak to me." Jazz was standing above him and kissing his servo.

"Jazz." His bondmate broke the stasis cuffs and pulled Prowl to his chest. Prowl held Jazz's arms and laid his head on Jazz's chest.

"I love you. Now come on we need to get out of here." Jazz eased Prowl up and off the floor and led him out of the cave.

_::OP! I got him!::_ Prowl stopped and gasped, grasping his belly.

"Prowl." Jazz held him up and let Prowl squeeze his arm. Prowl gasped and turned to Jazz.

"I need to get to Ratchet." Jazz picked up Prowl.

"I'll get you to Ratchet." Jazz ran out of the cave and Ratchet and Optimus came around them.

"Scrap! Prowl's going to birth soon we need to get him to the plant."

"Let's go. I can carry him there."


	8. New Life

Jazz carried his pained bondmate to the med-bay. Optimus, Elita, Sari, Ratchet, Bumblebee and Bulkhead followed worriedly.  
"Jazz!"  
"Hold on Prowler we're almost there." Jazz ran and set Prowl on a berth. Prowl screamed in pain. Ratchet walked over and checked Prowl's vitals and how far he was dilated. Jazz held Prowl's shoulders as he gasped in pain.  
"This is not good."  
"What's wrong?" Jazz looked at Ratchet, a serious look on his face. Prowl turned to his side.  
"Prowl's spark beat's dropping. We need to get the sparklings delivered."  
"We can use my key to heal Prowl." Sari said pulling the key from her neck.  
"No! We do not know how it will affect the sparklings!" Ratchet yelled.  
"Jazz get Prowl on his back he needs to start birthing." Jazz leaned next to Prowl.  
"I know it hurts babe. But if you don't birth the sparklings they won't survive."  
"Jazz I can't do it."  
"Don't say that. Prowl look at my optics. You can do this. I know you can. You're a very strong mech." Jazz turned Prowl to his back and Ratchet set his knees in an arched position.  
"Get out of here!" Ratchet herded the others out of the room into the hall and quickly came back.  
"Jazz I can't feel my legs."  
"All you need to really do is push. Come on." Tears fell from the black and gold cyberninja's face and he pushed.  
"Keep going babe." Ratchet held the little helm as it dropped from Prowl's port.  
"You're doing so good babe come on you can do it." Prowl screamed as a powerful contraction hit.  
"Almost there kid," Ratchet said, "one more time and you can rest for a klik." Prowl pushed. Ratchet caught the sparkling and cleared its intakes as he set it on Prowl's chest. He cut the line on it that connected it to Prowl.  
"It's a mech." Jazz held Prowl and they cleaned the sparkling with a towel until Prowl had another contraction. Jazz took the sparkling and set him in the bassinet. Prowl panted intakes and Jazz held his shoulders.  
"We need to hurry Prowl's spark beat is dropping by the nano-klik."  
"Come on babe I know you can do this." Jazz kissed his cheek and more tears dripped down their cheeks. "Push," Ratchet said, "so we can save this sparkling too." Prowl pushed and moaned in pain.  
"Good job Prowler. Come on a little bit more," Jazz encouraged. The motorcycle cried out and warm energon/oil tears rolled down his face.  
"Come on Prowl if you don't get this little guy out I'm afraid you both won't survive."  
"Come on Prowl." He pushed again.  
"There you go." Ratchet cut the line to the sparkling and put it in Prowl's arms.  
"It's a femme." She cried and waved her fists. Prowl closed his optics and let Jazz take the sparkling from his arms and his interface cover closed.  
"It's ok to come in now." Ratchet called out the door. The others came in and looked at Prowl. Sari ran over and got up on the berth.  
"Prowl?"  
"Hey," he said weakly and he moaned quietly.  
"Prowl can you hear me?" Ratchet waved his servo in front of Prowl's face. His body went grey.  
"Prowl!" Jazz turned around.  
"Prowler!" Jazz put down the sparkling and rushed over to Prowl. Sari pulled the key from her neck and inserted it in Prowl's ignition. She turned it and tried to start it. His engines revved but it didn't bring him back to life. Jazz stood above, crying. Ratchet examined the key franticly.  
"It's full of All Spark energy."  
"Why isn't it working?" Sari asked. Jazz knelt down, held Prowl's dead servo, and cried as he sat his head down next to Prowl's arm. Sari turned the key again. His engines sputtered and died again.  
"I guess Primus thinks Prowl should stay in the Well of All Sparks this time," Ratchet said. Tears filled in Sari's eyes.

**_A Little of a sad ending for this chapter it made me cry when I was writing it...I'll update in a few minutes..._**


	9. Life, Words, and Family

"No! Prowl can't go to the Well of All Sparks." She did it once more. He engines roared to life and Prowl's sat up.  
"My aching spark."  
"Prowl!" Everybody gathered close to the mech. Jazz hugged him.  
"I went to the Well of All Sparks again," Prowl said facing Jazz, "I died again."  
"I know." Jazz held him closer and kissed his cheek. Sari hugged his waist. He looked down at her, "thank you Sari."  
"You're welcome Prowl." He looked at everybody. Even Bumblebee seemed relieved to have Prowl alive again.  
"Can I see my sparklings now?" The others laughed. Prowl smiled and laid in Jazz's arms, burying his face in Jazz's chest. Jazz held him and rubbed his back.  
"Get out." Ratchet herded the others back out.  
"Yeah," came Jazz's reply. Jazz stood up and Prowl laid back down on the bloody berth.  
"Prowl stand up and let me clean the berth. Then you can lay back down." Ratchet helped the black and gold mech off the berth and had Jazz hold him up before he had picked up one of the sparklings. Prowl groaned a little bit.  
"What's wrong babe?"  
"My back hurts," he said quietly.  
"Let me help," Jazz soothingly rubbed Prowl's back. Prowl closed his optics and leaned against Jazz's chest.  
"Thank you babe."  
"You're welcome my sweet." Ratchet finished cleaning the berth and Prowl laid back down again. Jazz picked up the mech and sat beside Prowl to give the child to him. Prowl cradled his small body in silence and Ratchet gasped.  
"What's wrong Ratchet?"  
"I almost forget Arcee!" He ran out of the room. Prowl sat up better and cradled the sparkling.  
"He's beautiful Jazz. He looks like you."  
"Thank you." He kissed Prowl's head.  
"Are we going to go with Cytain for his name?" Jazz asked.  
"Yeah. I like the name."  
"And the femme Cyria?"  
"Yes. Those are beautiful names."  
"I think so too." He kissed Prowl again.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too Jazzy."  
"Don't call me that." Prowl chuckled lightly and bounced Cytain.  
Ratchet came back in a few minutes later with Arcee who was holding something in her arms.  
"What's wrong Ratchet?"  
"Our sparkling is here."  
"What?"  
"I had our sparkling a few hours ago."  
"Congratulations Ratchet, Arcee." Ratchet sat Arcee on a berth and he scanned the sparkling and then Arcee. Prowl looked up at Jazz who had the little femme in his arms. She waved her tiny servos back and forth at Jazz.  
"She reminds me of you Prowler. I bet she's got your attitude." Prowl rolled his optics.  
That night...  
Jazz sat Cytain into the bassinet and then went to sit down next to Prowl.  
"How ya feelin?"  
"Better. My spark doesn't hurt anymore."  
"I'm glad." Jazz set a servo over the seam of his spark chamber and he kissed Prowl gently.  
"I love ya."  
"Love you too Jazz."  
"Now. I think we both need some recharge."  
"You're not going to leave are you?"  
"No. Ratchet took Arcee and their sparkling to their quarters so we're all alone except for the twins. So I thought I'd just recharge in the floor."  
"Don't do that. You can recharge with me. It won't hurt."  
"There's no room Prowler but thanks for the offer." Jazz kissed Prowl on the forehead and slipped off the berth.  
"Jazz we can recharge like we usually do in our quarters."  
"Oh." Jazz pursed his lip plates.  
"All right Prowler." He sat beside Prowl and pulled the back and gold on top of him in their usual position for recharge.  
"Night Jazz. I love you." Prowl kissed his cheek and they went into recharge.  
**_..._**  
Prowl fed a very noisy Cyria as Ratchet scanned both Cytain and Cyria.  
"Well after you two get done feeding the twins you can go back to your quarters. Jazz you got the crib set up didn't you?"  
"Yep. Five months ago because I remember Prowl going back to recharge after I woke him up to show him it."  
*Time skip!*  
Prowl set on his and Jazz's berth, the sparklings, wrapped up in blankets, in his arms. Jazz smiled and shut the door and walked over to sit with his mate.  
"They're so adorable. They get that from you Prowler."  
"Stop kissing up Jazz."  
"You know I'm telling the truth."  
"I know you say that." Jazz leaned over and kissed Prowl's cheeks gingerly. The sparklings soft coos and clicks reached their audio receptors and they looked down.  
"Cytain you jealous?" Jazz took the sparkling in his arms and cuddled the small mech.  
*A year time skip!*  
Cyria reached for her brother and said, "Cy-n". Prowl chuckled at the one year olds use of language to call her brother's name. Jazz walked in and collapsed on their berth.  
"Something wrong Jazz?" Prowl picked up the twins and walked over to sit beside Jazz.  
"Just got yelled at by SP. He's such a frag head."  
"Jazz! Language!"  
"I'm sorry. He just makes me so mad sometimes."  
"I know." Prowl kissed Jazz's cheek and the sparklings started reaching for him.  
"Dada! Dada!" Jazz couldn't help but smile and took the twins in his arms. He smiled at Prowl and then at the twins.  
"Where's mama?" asked Jazz. The twins pointed to Prowl.  
"Good job." Prowl cupped each of their cheeks.  
"Where's daddy?" asked Prowl. They pointed to Jazz and giggled.  
"You guys are so smart."  
$ $ $ $ 9 years later $ $ $ $ $ $...  
Cytain yelled as he ran in the room. Jazz caught him and picked him up.  
"What's the matter Cytain?"  
"Raylanet!"  
"What's that little femme doing to you? Can't be that fearsome. Unless she's teamed up with your little sis."  
"She tried to kiss me!"  
"Someone like you Cytain?"  
"No! I think it was a dare. By my little sister!"  
"Who knows what your little sister might do." Jazz held Cytain as he walked out the door.  
"Your mama and me has something to tell you and your sister later all right?"  
"Ok Daddy." Jazz walked into the main room where Prowl was holding Cyria and crying.  
"Prowler? What's the matter?" He rushed over to him and knelt down, setting Cytain on the ground.  
"Jazz. My dad. He's been shot. He could be on his death bed."  
"Oh, Prowl. I'm so sorry."  
"Grandpa's dying?" asked Cytain.  
"He could be Cytain." He started crying and Prowl took him into his arms.  
"We still got the space bridge. We'll go to Cybertron. Come on let's go ask OP." Jazz stood up and pulled Prowl with him. Optimus was out on patrol and he drove in. Jazz went over to him and told him about Sunbeam.  
"Yes you can go to Cybertron."  
"Thanks OP. If I see them I'll say 'hi' to the commander and Moonracer for ya." Jazz ran to Prowl and they headed for Sumdac Towers with the twins in tow.

Prowl held his dad's helm and servo.  
"Dad? Dad?"  
"Prowl. Hey son."  
"Dad. Who shot you?"  
"Long... Story."  
"Dad don't offline on me. I haven't had you for almost my entire life cycle I can't lose you now." Melody set her servo on Prowl's shoulder and wiped his tears away.  
"Come here Prowl." She hugged him and he cried on her shoulder. Cytain and Cyria cried in Jazz's arms and Cyria went over and held Sunbeam's servo.  
"Grandpa?" Prowl turned to her. He picked her up and Sunbeam smiled weakly at her.  
"Hi munchkin," his gentle, old servo caressed her face.  
"Grandpa I don't want you to die."  
"Oh, Cy. It's possible. But You'll have your grandma."  
"But I want you too. I love you."  
"I love you too munchkin." Cyria leaned down and kissed Sunbeam's forehead like her mother and father had done to her when she was sick.  
"Mom can I talk to dad by myself for a nano-click?"  
"Yes Prowl. Take as long as you need." Melody took Cyria from Prowl and she, Cyria, Jazz, Cytain, Smokescreen, and Bluestreak walked out.  
"Dad? I have something I need to tell you." Prowl chocked up on sobs and tears flowed down his face.  
"You're one of the only ones who knows."  
"What is it Prowl?" Prowl leaned down and whispered something in his audio receptor.  
"Congratulations Prowl. Don't tell your brothers this but you were and will always be my favorite son. You've turned out better than both your older brothers combined."  
"I really don't thi—"  
"You are Prowl. You got a mate, kids, and a beautiful place to call home. They don't have any of that. They still live with your mom and me."  
"But dad. You've known Smoke and Blue for far longer than you've known me. How can I be your favorite?" asked Prowl.  
"You've got three things I think a mech should have: a mate, sparklings, and a home. Your brothers don't have any of that. They're like mechlings." Prowl chuckled through his tears and his father sat up to his best ability and hugged him.  
"I love you dad."  
"I love you too Prowl." Sunbeam closed his optics and was still.  
"Dad? Dad?"Prowl looked at Sunbeam's frame which was still full of color. He chuckled and laid his dad down against the berth.  
"Recharge well dad." Prowl kissed Sunbeam's chevron and walked out of the room.  
"Dad's recharging we'd better leave him be."  
"I'm going to make sure he doesn't off line." Melody kissed Prowl's cheek and walked inside. Jazz walked over to him and hugged him.  
"Don't cry my love," he whispered, "everything will be all right."  
"Jazz. I wish I could do more."  
"Everybot wishes they could do more, babe."  
"You're right." Jazz kissed Prowl and wrapped his arm around Prowl's waist. Cytain and Cyria walked over from holding Bluestreak and Smokescreen's servos to Jazz and Prowl. They hugged their waists.  
"Hey little bro, Dad going to be all right?" asked Smokescreen. Prowl looked up at his eldest brother.  
"I hope so Smoke." Prowl up at Jazz then down at the twins, but especially Cyria who was hugging his waist.  
"I guess now is a good time to tell you guys," Prowl smiled at Jazz, "our little secret."  
"What is it mama?"  
"I'm carrying. We're going to have another sparkling."  
"Congrats little bro." Bluestreak patted him on the back and so did Smokescreen. Jazz smiled and let go of Prowl. Prowl fell over unconscious.  
"PROWL!"  
"MAMA!"


	10. Talking and Fighting

Jazz sat beside Prowl's berth.

_'This is just __great!__ First Sunbeam now Prowl. What else could go wrong?'_ he thought. Meister walked over and set his hand on Jazz's shoulder.

"Your mate's goin' ta be a' right Jazz." Jazz looked worriedly up at his dad, who sat next to him.

"Don't ya remember? When yer mom...carried that spark. She passed out several times."

"Just one too many and it killed the spark. I never again got the chance to be a big brother."

"Jus' wait. He'll boot back up soon. I love ya."

"Love ya too dad." Jazz hugged his dad and laid his head on his dad's chest. He needed to be comforted too sometimes. After a few minutes, Meister kissed Jazz's helm and hugged his shoulders.

"Don't stress yerself."

"A'right dad. Do you think you can ask Melody to come in here? I wanted to ask her a few things."

"A'right Jazz." He walked out of the room without another word and a few minutes later the blue and maroon femme came in and smiled at Jazz.

"How's he Jazz?"

"Fine. Ratchet and Echo said that he just simply overheated and fainted."

"I did that a few times when I was sparked with him actually, and my mother with me. I guess it runs in our code line." Jazz pursed his lip plates together.

"Meister said you wanted to ask me some questions. What about?"

"About Prowl. There's a few things that he won't tell me that seem important. So I thought that I'd ask you."

"What has he not told you?"

"For starters why he wears his visor. I was able to get him to take it off twice in the almost 12 years I've been bonded to him. Why does he wear it? He has the most beautiful optics I've ever seen." Melody looked at him and a gentle smile shown on her aged features.

"He does have beautiful optics. He started wearing that visor after he figured out that Sunbeam looked exactly like him. He always thought his father ran away because he didn't want him and that he looked exactly like his father. I guess now he's so used to wearing it he prefers to keep it on."

"A'right. There's a few more things."

"Ok. I can probably answer Prowl's habits."

* * *

Prowl stood up and started to put his armor back on with the help of Jazz.

"Maybe you need to rest. Ya scared all of us badly. Maybe all the stress from raising the twins, your dad being shot, and the small spark is putting too much stress on ya. You need to rest. If Ratchet were here he'd agree with me." Jazz put Prowl's boosters on his back and then wrapped his arms around Prowl's thin waist.

"I don't have any time to rest Jazz."

"Then at least you need to slow down your pace, babe." The white cyberninja rested his head on Prowl's shoulder and sighed. Prowl's servos came to rest upon Jazz's larger, white, Jazz started singing a Cybertronian song softly and this made Prowl relax onto Jazz's hold on his waist.

* * *

Cytain walked in and Jazz was holding Prowl in his arms, singing the old Cybertronian song softly. Prowl seemed to be mumbling something that sounded like, "I love you Jazz, but you're a pain in the aft."

"You're one too Mr. lone wolf," Jazz nipped at the wires on Prowl's neck with his dentals. Cytain decided to come back later...

* * *

Cyria sat in Smokescreen's lap recharging. Cytain walked in back in and ran over to Bluestreak.

"Hey little dude, is your mama doing better?"

"Yeah, mama's doing better, uncle Blue."

"Good." Bluestreak pulled Cytain into his lap and Cytain eventually fell into recharge.

* * *

Prowl woke up and was in his and Jazz's berth on Earth. Jazz was beside him recharging and holding a pillow in his arms.

"Jazz? Jazz, wake up." The white cyberninja opened his blue optics and they looked up at him.

"Your visor's off."

"So is yours, beautiful." Prowl reached up and felt his face that would normally be hidden by his visor.

"You're optics are so beautiful."

"Shut up Jazz, where did you put my visor?"

"Here, Mr. Hormonal." Jazz handed him his visor and kissed him.

"Pain in the aft."

"Lone wolf."

"Shut up!"

"Ok, Prowlie."

"Jazz!" Prowl smacked Jazz across the face.

"Boy, mech! You've got attitude today." Jazz pulled Prowl's head to his in a hard kiss. Prowl grunted and tried to pull away. Jazz rubbed Prowl's interface cover and made him moan in the kiss. The black and gold mech finally pulled away and growled, baring his fangs slightly.

"I hate you sometimes! I needed to stay on Cybertron with my dad! He's on his deathbed!"

"I know! But you needed REST! I don't want what happened to my mom to happen to you!" The anger in Prowl's voice fled as he spoke, "What happened to your mom?"

"She lost a spark. My little sister that never got a chance at life." Tears fled down Jazz's cheeks.

"Jazz...I didn't know. I'm so sorry." Prowl leaned down and kissed the tears from his mate's cheeks.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped. It's just...You know I don't like it when you take off my visor. I don't like showing my optics." Prowl grabbed his abdomen like it hurt and Jazz automatically knew what was wrong.

"I know," Jazz sat up and kissed the seam of Prowl's spark chamber, then his stomach.

"I'm sorry, little spark." Jazz stroked Prowl's belly and kissed it gently every now and then.

"I'm sorry to you too Prowler." He looked up and pulled Prowl to his chest.

"We need recharge. We're going o have to take care of Cytain and Cyria tomorrow."

"All right." Prowl laid his head on Jazz's chest and they fell into recharge once again.


	11. Mischief

**I do not own Fairly Odd Parents or TFA!**

**4 months later**

Prowl was reading a data-pad as his daughter recharged beside him. It was a letter from his dad, mom, and brothers. A paragraph he in particular liked, written by his father, in beautiful Cybertronian symbols read:

_Prowl, you don't need to worry about us. We'll try our best to continue living without bothering you. You DON'T need any more stress on you or the child. I remember when your mother was carrying you. You were the most energetic little spark. Once you were old enough, when you first kicked we could already tell you were a strong little spark. All you felt like was little thumps against our servos. Your brothers freaked out. You kicked your mother several times each day and through the night. You never recharged and in return, your mother and I never recharged. I'm still sorry I wasn't there for you and will try to do anything you need me to do for you. I promise to be a good father to you. Even if it is late in both our lives. I love you Prowl._

Prowl almost cried and Cyria woke up.

"Mama? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, Cyria. Don't worry. Just a letter. I promise."

"You look tired mama."

"I figured that a few weeks ago. Its been going on because I'm carrying your little brother or sister."

"Yeah!" Cyria pressed her audio receptor to Prowl's small belly and Prowl wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"I love you little guy," Cyria cooed. Prowl chuckled and Jazz walked in.

"Hey Prowler, hey Cyria."

"Hi daddy! Guess what!"

"What?" asked the black and white mech as he smiled at the two.

"I can hear my little brother or sister moving around."

"Really, now?" Jazz walked over and sat down next to Prowl.

"Too bad it hasn't started kicking yet."

"I hope it starts kicking soon. I wanna feel it."

"So do I Cyria." Jazz patted her back, then kissed Prowl.

"I'm going to go find Ray and Cytain. I bet they're kissing each other again"

"All right Cyria." Prowl kissed her cheeks and she slipped off the berth. Once she got out of the room Jazz turned to Prowl and smiled.

"How are you?" Jazz kissed Prowl's cheeks gingerly.

"All right." Prowl looked down at his stomach and gently rubbed his side. The older black and white mech kissed Prowl's stomach.

* * *

Cyria ran to the rec-room and Cytain and Raylanet were wrestling.

"Cytain! I thought you were a mech!? You know better than to wrestle with femmes!" He smirked at his sister and Raylanet rolled over him and pinned him down.

"Ha! Got you."

"Hey that's not fair I was distracted!"

"I still won," Ray stated, sitting on Cytain's stomach.

"You didn't think a femme could beat ya huh? Well I just did!" Cytain growled slightly and stuck his glossa out at his sister and best friend. Ray used her servo and pressed his glossa back into his mouth. He sat slightly dazed as he looked into Ray's optics. She looked down at him and pressed her servos over his visor.

"Hey!" She got off him and laid beside him, her servo sitting on his, looking up at the hole in the roof of the automotive plant.

"Hey Cy, come here and lay down with us."

"How about instead of that we watch TV?"

"Oh yeah!" They got up and ran to the couch. Raylanet grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, as Cytain and Cyria sat on either side of her. She flipped through the channels until landing on a good channel.

"Yes! Fairly Odd Parents is on!" said Cytain. They watched as Cosmo said, "We're dining in the bathroom? Then I'd better learn how to use toilet paper." He then grabbed the toilet paper and hit himself with it saying, "Ow! Ow! Ow!" They laughed, and Bumblebee walked in and walked over to the cement couch.

"You guys sound like the giggle crew. What are you watching that's so funny?"

"Fairly Odd Parents," Cytain replied, pointing at the TV and trying to catch his breath. Bumblebee looked up and watched for a few seconds. He then shook his head.

"You guys like crazy stuff."

"Yeah!" chirped all three of them. Bumblebee smiled and sat on the back of the couch. They watched the rest of the show and it went off. Cytain got up and stretched.

"I'm going to take a recharge nap,"

"Whatever you say, lazy," said Cyria. Ray gave her a high five and Cytain walked out of the room, as he rolled his visor covered optics. Cyria looked up at Bumblebee and smiled.

"What do you want to watch Bee?"

"I don't know. What's on?" Ray gave him the remote, then stood up.

"Daddy probably wants me in the med-bay about now. See ya Cy."

"See ya. Well, Bumblebee it's just you and me."

* * *

Prowl gently sighed and cuddled to Jazz's chassis. Jazz's arm snaked to Prowl's back and he held Prowl closer to them. The black and white mech gently grazed Prowl's lips with his own. Prowl smiled and looked up at Jazz.

"I love you Prowl."

"I love you too Jazz."

* * *

**_Review please!_**


	12. But Now I've got to go

**a few months later**

Prowl went from sitting on the medical berth to standing.

"Go easy on yourself Prowl. I've already told Prime to excuse you from monitor duty from now until you birth. So take it easy."

"I will Ratchet. Jazz will make sure of that."

"Thank Primus for that mate of yours." Prowl chuckled as he walked out. Jazz almost ran into him somewhere halfway to their room.

"Oh Primus! Prowl I'm so sorry! I didn't se—" Prowl cut off Jazz's ramblings by planting a kiss on his lips. Jazz relaxed and pulled away gently.

"I'm sorry."

"You said that." Prowl kissed Jazz again and held his lover's servos. Jazz spoke up again after a few minutes, "How'd it go?"

"The sparkling was too curled up for Ratchet to tell if it's a mech or femme. The sparkling gave me and Ratchet a little surprise."

"What kind of surprise?"

"It flipped and now it's breach." Jazz let out a small agitated growl.

"Stubborn thing." Jazz gave Prowl's belly a small kiss before facing Prowl again with a slight frown on his face.

"Don't frown like that Jazz. Anyway...It's perfectly healthy and Ratchet's told Prime to excuse me from duty until he or she is sparked."

"Good," Jazz mumbled. Prowl cupped Jazz's face and turned his face to look at him.

"Jazz...Just because you didn't get to know Cytain and Cyria's types, doesn't mean you need to pout." Prowl chuckled a bit.

"You're such a sparkling sometimes." Jazz growled playfully and he kissed Prowl's neck. Prowl gasped as Jazz's glossa licked a sensitive sensory node.

"P-Primus Jazz!" Prowl gently slapped his face away. Jazz smirked and pulled Prowl to their room.

"Prowl...I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I'm leaving. I gotta go to Cybertron for some Elite Guard thing." Prowl frowned slightly, then looked up at the taller black and white mech.

"Do you have to leave?"

"Yeah. The commander said I had to go." Prowl looked at his distended belly and rubbed it gently.

"Will you be careful? Last I heard the Decepticons were in the Cybertron area."

"Yes. Of course I will." He gently pressed his lips to Prowl's and hugged him.

"I wish you didn't have to go. It's too close to the time. I couldn't stand not having you here when..." Jazz understood and gently held Prowl close to him and gently held his helm against Prowl's smaller one. He felt the tears of the smaller mech slide down his armor. Prowl sobbed because he was scared. Scared of having to birth their third child by himself, with Jazz not being there to help him through labor, since he was in Decepticon hands the last time.

"I don't want you to go Jazz."

"I don't want to go either. I want to be with you. I need to make sure you don't stress yourself...or our daughter."

"Daughter? Jazz...Ratchet said it's most likely to be a mech. Mechs have a tendency to birth mechlings."

"I know. But I wish that we could have another daughter."

"Why so you can spoil two femmes?"

"So I can spoil Cytain," he replied, chuckling and he smiled brightly.

"Of course."

"You have a close relationship with Cyria and it this one was a femme, you would probably have a close relationship with her too." Jazz kept smiling as he knelt down and gently kissed Prowl's abdomen. Prowl looked down at him, sighing a little, and he moved to the berth after Jazz had stood back up. He laid down on the berth and closed his optics.

"You ok babe?" Jazz sat next Prowl on the berth and held Prowl's slimmer servo.

"Just tired. Jazz?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you lay with me until you have to go? When do you have to go?"

"I have until midnight to report to Cybertron."

"Will you say with me until then?"

"Of course." Jazz laid down and pulled Prowl's frame to his own. Prowl turned to his side and held a pillow to his chest as he easily fell into recharge with Jazz's comforting presence next to him. The black and white mech sighed and set his helm on Prowl's shoulder before falling into recharge.

* * *

Jazz woke up and Cytain and Cyria were on recharging on his and Prowl's berth. Cyria laid with Prowl, with her helm on his chest, Prowl's arm around her and holding her blue stuffed petro rabbit. Cytain laid with his helm resting in the crook of his knees, holding his yellow stuffed petro rabbit. He smiled, and remembered when this happened when the twins were five. They had both climbed onto their berth when there was a thunderstorm over Detroit. Prowl looked up at Jazz, and smiled.

"It's the thunderstorm all over again," said Prowl quietly. He stroked Cyria's helm and took off her visor. Prowl loved Cyria's gentle face she had when she recharged. It reminded him out how she would look when he would hold her tiny, recharging frame when she was a sparkling. Jazz check the time on his internal clock and frowned.

"I gotta get ready to go Prowler." Prowl frowned a bit, but gave Jazz a small smile.

"I'll help."

"No way, Prowler. You need to rest." Jazz kissed Prowl's helm and took their son into his arms, "Besides you need to recharge with the younglings." The black and white mech gingerly set Cytain on his side of the berth as he got up. Cytain mumbled, "Daddy," before snuggling with his stuffed petro rabbit, and opening his optics.

"Dad? What are you doing?"

"I got to go to Cybertron for a little while. Can you watch your mama, sister, and the sparkling?"

"Why do you have to go? I want you here."

"For some Elite Guard stuff. I'll come back. I promise."

"Ok." The little mech looked at Prowl.

"Mama?"

"Yes Cytain?"

"I'm tired."

"Go back into recharge then."

"Ok." He cuddled to Prowl's side and closed his optics once again. Prowl smiled and wrapped his other arm around his eldest. Jazz smiled and kissed Prowl's helm again. He then started looking for something.

"What are you looking for Jazz?"

"That holo pic of you and the twins from the day after they were sparked."

"Oh. It's in the med-bay."

"Why is it there?" asked Jazz with a strange expression on his face.

"Cytain. He found it and he brought it to me while I was in the med-bay getting a check up from Ratchet."

"Oh. Then I will go get it. Back in a klik." The black and white mech walked out of the room. Prowl relaxed, pulled the twins closer to him, and they both mumbled. He smiled and closed his optics, falling into recharge.

* * *

Jazz walked into the med-bay and walked over to the berth Prowl was on earlier. The holo pic was sitting on the side table and he grabbed it. Now he had to go say goodbye. He really didn't want to go. It was too close to time from Prowl to birth their third sparkling and he wanted to see this one born as well.

It was too late to try to talk Ultra Magnus into letting him stay on Earth so he'd have to go. Jazz opened the small compartment on his arm and placed the holo-pic in it. He then walked back to his quarters and saw his family. He loved them to the ends of the universe. Prowl was now recharging and Cytain had somehow rolled off the berth. Jazz smiled again and picked up Cytain. The little mech grunted and whined until he was placed beside Prowl.

Now he had to go. It was almost ten at night and he still needed to drive across town, bridge to Cybertron, and check in with the Elite Guard. The black and white mech slipped out of his family's quarters and walked down the hall. Blurr, Jetfire, and Jetstorm hadn't left either.

"Hello Mr. Jazz!" chirped the twins.

"Hey Jetfire, Jetstorm. You guys haven't left either huh?"

"No. We were waiting for Mr. Blurr. He wouldn't stop kissing Bumblebee." Blurr blushed.

"Stop-speaking-those-lies-you-frag-headed-glitches !" Blurr growled.

"Whoa! Blurr I didn't know you had a thing for mini-bots!"

"Not-you-too! Now-look-what-you-did-you-stupid-glitches!"

"Just kidding Blurr. I was giving you a hard time." Blurr growled again, transformed and sped out of the base.

"Let's go." Jazz and the Jet twins transformed, drove, and flew out of the plant.


	13. Sleepy Prowl and Hyper Sparklings

**The next day**

Prowl awoke and winced. The sparkling had kicked him harshly in the back. Cytain and Cyria sat up and looked at Prowl.

"Are you ok mama?"

"I'm fine. I promise." He kissed both their helms and they got up.

"Let's go get energon mama!" They pulled on his servos to get up.

"I'm coming." He got up and the twins took his servos, helped him up, and led him out of the room.

* * *

Prowl handed the twins their energon, then they went to play with Raylanet and Wheelie. He stood back up and sighed. A servo touched his shoulder.

"How about you stay here so I can check on the sparkling?" said Ratchet.

"All right." Prowl turned and walked to a berth and laid down.

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel alright."

"Any pressure?"

"No. Not any that I've recognized." Prowl looked up at Ratchet.

"Any concerns?

"Am I going to have to have you cut me open to get out the sparkling?"

"If you want me to. It's up to you and Jazz, if he gets back in time. Though, since it's breach the easier way would to open you up, but it's your choice. Arcee actually delivered Ray and Ray was a breach sparkling. So it's possible. Then there's the thing with your spark giving out last time. We don't want your spark giving out again because of the stress of trying to deliver the sparkling in such a position would be. In the end it's your decision Prowl." Prowl closed his optics and rested his arms at his side.

"I'd need to talk to Jazz about it. I can't make a choice by myself."

"Whatever Prowl." Prowl gently sighed and rested his head down.

"Drink up that energon. The sparkling's zapping your energy." Prowl picked up the energon cube and brought it to his lips. Ratchet carefully stuck a needle underneath Prowl's armor, catching him by surprise.

"What the pit!?"

"Careful Prowl," said Ratchet, trying to hold back a chuckle.

"You could've given me a warning!" he yelled.

"Easy Prowl. You're raising your sparkbeat."

"It's your fault Ratchet," he mumbled.

"I needed to test your energon."

"You couldn't have warned me?" Ratchet turned his back towards Prowl and started a test on his energon.

"I'm going to go find my younglings. I'll check in with you if anything happens Ratchet."

"All right Prowl. Just be careful." Prowl stood up and walked out of the room.

* * *

"Arg!" Cytain chased his sister and Raylanet around his and his sister's berths and he jumped on his and held a stick above his head.

"Come back ye scurvy dogs!" He then continued to chase the femmes.

"Come back here!" Cytain ran out the door.

* * *

Cyria jumped over one of the old steel rods lying in the floor of the main room and hid. Ray did the same. They heard Cytain yelling, "I'll find you!" and, "Come out already!" They giggled and Ray laid down and put her head on Cyria's shoulder. Then they started talking quietly.

"Hey Cy?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think your dad will be back before your mama is going to have your little sister or brother?" Cyria shrugged.

"I don't know. Those Elite Guard things he goes to seem to last forever."

"I know. What do you want to talk about now?"

"I don't know." Ray nudged Cyria's stomach with her elbow. Cyria nudged her back.

* * *

Prowl sat on the berth he and Jazz shared and sighed. He was tired and wanted to recharge, but knowing his younglings, they would wake him up after ten minutes. They always did that when he desperately wanted to sleep. He laid down and closed his optics. He'd go ahead and take a nap anyway.


	14. Jazz Returns and Last Minute Decorating

About a month later...

Jazz ran through the spacebridge and headed home. The moon shone through a few clouds in the cold, snowy, Detroit night. No lights were on and Jazz's sense of time had been messed with when he had gone to Cybertron for a month, when he had be away from his sparked mate, and twin sparklings.

* * *

When he got back to the plant, all the lights were dark.

"Anyb—" servos took hold of his arms and kissed him. He pulled away and from the light of his visor, he could just see Prowl's face.

"Prowl!" He hugged him quickly.

"Ow! Jazz you're holding me just a little too tight."

"OH! Sorry Prowler." He placed a quick kiss on his chevron, knelt down, and kissed Prowl's belly.

"You've grown so much little one." Prowl chuckled and shifted from one pede to the other.

"Oh Prowl." He stood back up and hugged Prowl gently.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't be here. The sparkling didn't go crazy did it?"

"No. It freaked out, but it didn't go crazy. Cyria was a mother hen when you're not here."

"Is she now?"

"So is Cytain. They sort of took your place when you weren't here."

"I'm glad I was worried the whole time that you'd go into labor when I wasn't here. I couldn't be there for you." Jazz set his servos on Prowl's belly and kissed Prowl again. The sparkling kicked and Jazz smiled as he let go.

"It's happy daddy's back."

"Yeah. Come on Prowl. We both need some recharge." Jazz led both of them to their quarters and they laid on their berth together.

Next Day, December 24, Christmas Eve

"Daddy! You're back!" Prowl opened his optics and looked over. Jazz was carrying both the twins, Cytain on his back, and Cyria in his arms. He chuckled and smiled.

"Daddy did you see granny and grandpa or grandma and papa?"

"I saw granny and grandpa."

"Did they ask about us?"

"Yeah. They asked how big you've grown since the last time we were on Cybertron."

"I love you guys." Jazz kissed Cyria's helm and Cytain kissed Jazz's cheek.

"I love you dad."

"Love you daddy."

"Mom! you're awake!" Cytain let go of Jazz's neck and ran to Prowl.

"Easy," reminded Prowl. He slowed down and climbed on Jazz and Prowl's berth to laid next to Prowl.

"Is the sparkling kicking?"

"Not right now." Prowl kissed Cytain's chevron and hugged him. Cytain hugged back.

"I love you mom."

"I love you too Cytain." Jazz set on the berth next to Prowl and Cytain.

"How ya feelin babe?" asked Jazz as he gently took Prowl's right servo.

"All right I guess."

"What do you mean I guess?"

"I feel a little nauseous."

"Do you want to go to Ratchet?"

"No. I don't feel that nauseous."

"Ya sure?"

"I'm sure."

"All right but if it gets worse or somethin' ya need to tell me."

"I will Jazz. Don't worry. I will." Cytain looked at his sister.

"Cyria let's go play with Ray."

"All right."

"See you guys later!" called Jazz after them. Prowl smiled as he watched them run out of the room. Jazz looked over at his mate and laid down beside him.

"Good morning Prowler," said Jazz cheerfully as he pressed a quick kiss to Prowl's forehead.

"Good morning Jazz." He set an arm over his belly. Jazz smiled and kissed Prowl's belly.

"Hello little one. Can you not wait to see your mommy and daddy?" he said to the sparkling. Prowl smiled as the little one kicked in response.

"I'm sure it can wait Jazz," said Prowl.

"Well I can't wait." Prowl smiled and gently kissed Jazz's helm. The white mech smiled warmly and wrapped his arms around Prowl, bringing them as close as possible with Prowl's belly in the way.

"I love you."

"I love you too Jazz."

* * *

Jetstorm picked up Cyria and the smaller bot put the ornament on the tree. Like the past several years they had to do last minute Christmas decorating. Ironelle was picked up by Bulkhead and she held Sari who put the last thing on the tree, the star. Ray smiled and held Cytain's servo in her own.

"Looks good guys," said Sari. She smiled brightly. Cyria crashed upon the couch and Ray gave Cytain a quick peck on the cheek. He gasped and his face went as red as Ray's armor.

"R-R-Rayl-lanet? W-W-What w-w-was that f-for?"

"You're under the mistletoe." She pointed to the ceiling.

"How d-did I n-not see that before?!"

"I don't know." She gave him one more before running off. The small, visored mech stood in shock.

* * *

Ratchet and Arcee soon joined the commotion in the rec room and Raylanet was with them. He ran and hid behind his parents who joined the others as well. Jazz looked down at him and raised an optic ridge.

"Hey little dude? Whatcha doin'?" he asked, a little worried.

"Don't call me that dad! You know that!"

"Sorry." Jazz placed a quick kiss on Cytain's helm. He held Jazz's waist and looked around for any sign of a certain red, pink, and white femme. She was sitting with Ratchet and Arcee as they talked to Chromia. The said femme seemed to be trying to fall into recharge. Cytain relaxed and Jazz felt the young mech's arms loosen on his waist. Prowl looked up at Jazz from his seat in a tire chair and smiled. Jazz caught the black and gold mech's smile and kissed him gently. Cytain felt his processor going foggy and his arms going limp as his processor was trying to force him to start a recharge cycle. Jazz smiled and the child and picked him up.

"Tired Cytain?" He nodded drowsily and laid against Jazz's chest plates. Prowl gently held the small mech's servo. Cytain mumbled something and Jazz said something back to him.

"All right Prowler. I'll be back. I'm going to put Cytain down."

"All right Jazz." Prowl let go of Cytain's servo and he wrapped his arms around Jazz's neck.

"I'm tired daddy." Jazz smiled as he walked through the halls of the plant. When he got his quiet, dark, family quarters Cyria was lying on her berth with her stuffed petro rabbit. The black and white mech sat his son on the berth and unwrapped his arms from his neck.

"Night Cytain. I love ya little dude." Jazz kissed Cytain's helm, gave him his yellow petro rabbit, and covered him up with the recharge blanket. He then went to Cyria's berth and kissed her helm.

"Night Cyria. I love ya sweetspark."

* * *

"Ok Prowler. The sparklings are in recharge." He wrapped his arms around Prowl's chest. Prowl leaned against Jazz's chest and smiled.

"All except this one." He set his servo on his belly.

"All right. Then maybe if you come and recharge than it will. Come on." He helped Prowl out of the chair and they started their way to their quarters.

* * *

Jazz sat on the berth beside Prowl. He wrapped his servo around Prowl's and kissed him.

"I love ya," murmured Jazz.

"I love you too Jazz." The black and white mech gently bent back down and kissed Prowl's bulging belly.

"I love ya little one."

* * *

**Hey! Ok I need to clearify. Cyria and Cytain call Jazz's parents, granny and grandpa, and they call Prowl's parents, grandma and papa.**


	15. Christmas and Labor

**Next morning**

Jazz woke up and smiled. Prowl was already awake and sitting with the twins. Cyria sat on his right side holding his servo and Cytain was on his left. He couldn't quite tell what they were asking but Prowl and the twins were all smiling. His optics meet Jazz's and the black and gold mech stood up and walked over to their berth.

"Good morning Jazz," said Prowl. Jazz sat up on his elbows and kissed Prowl's chevron

"Mornin' Prowler."

"Jazz I have something important to tell you." Jazz got worried.

"What wrong Prowl?"

"I had a few contractions this morning. They're still about an hour apart though."

"All right. Are you feeling fine? Are you purging?"

"No. I feel fine. Until it gets worse I won't tell any of the others. It's Christmas. I don't want to ruin it for anyone. Including you Jazz."

"All right Prowler." Jazz kissed Prowl's lips softly.

"Do you know that I love you?"

"Yes Jazz." The black and white mech smiled and sat up.

**That night**

Prowl felt the pain worsen and he leaned against the wall. Jazz grabbed his servo and let him squeeze it. He had commed Ratchet a few minutes earlier but he still hadn't gotten to their private quarters. Prowl let out a small groan and Jazz rubbed his lower back.

"At least...it didn't start...until a few hours ago," said Prowl between intakes of air.

"I know Prowler." Jazz pecked Prowl's helm.

"Jazz...the pain is...nngghh...a lot worse than I remember!" Jazz rubbed Prowl's hips in attempt to lessen some of the pain. Prowl moaned.

"Take it easy Prowl. Do you want to lay down on the berth?"

"No thank you." Jazz let go of Prowl's servo. Ratchet walked in.

"Finally, Doc-Bot."

"You two dragged me out of recharge. It took me a while to get to the med-bay." Ratchet scanned Prowl's form.

"It looks good so far, Prowl. Get him to the med-bay Jazz." Prowl let Jazz pick him up and carry him to the med bay on the other side of the plant.

**A few hours later, 3:30 night**

Prowl gasped as the fluid ran down his legs.

"Jazz I broke the seal!" Jazz grabbed a towel and helped Ratchet soak up the gestation fluid and lubricant. He cried in pain.

"Jazz!" The black and white mech grabbed Prowl's servo.

"Ratchet do you think that we can do the numbing now? The contractions are getting really strong. I don't want Prowl's spark to go out again."

"All right Jazz. Once this next contraction passes help him sit up and I'll get the syringe ready." Jazz watched the line drop on the monitor.

"Ok Prowl. I need you to sit up. Ratchet's going to give you a shot to make the pain go away." Prowl groaned and sat up on his servos. Jazz helped him lean against his abdominal plating. Ratchet came over with the shot. Ratchet took off the armor covering Prowl's back and rubbed anti-bacterial rub on a spot on in the middle of his back.

Jazz smiled at Prowl.

"You're doing so good Prowler." He held Prowl's servos to his chest as Ratchet pressed the needle into Prowl's back. Prowl hissed in pain and squeezed Jazz's servos.

"You're doing good Prowler...it's almost over...almost there...it's over Prowler. It's going to be a little easier now." Jazz pressed his forehead to Prowl's as Ratchet pressed the armor back on Prowl's back. Jazz smiled and patted Prowl's belly.

"Soon you're going to be in our arms little one." Prowl rolled his optics and growled slightly at the comment. Jazz helped him lay down on the berth once again.

::Prowl?::

::Yes?::

::Are you sure you feel alright? You feel a little cooler than you need to be right now.::

::I'm...fine...shut up and let me do this, Jazz!::

Jazz looked up at him.

"Ratchet have you scanned Prowl's internal temperature?"

"No, but I need to. I haven't done so since you two came in here." Ratchet grabbed his scanner and set it to scan Prowl's internal temperature.

"Prowl do you feel all right?"

"Yes."

"Your internal temperature is about normal when it should be at least five degrees over normal."

"Ratchet. I'm fine. I'm tired but I've been up since ten this morning and haven't recharged at all." Ratchet picked up a syringe and Prowl looked up at him. He stuck the needle in his arm. Ratchet placed some of it on a slide and brought it to his computer.

"Ratchet?"

"Yes Jazz?"

"Do you think that Prowl could try to recharge for a little while. He's tired."

"The contraction pain has died off so yes. Prowl try to take a nap. I'll probably wake you up in about an hour to check how far you have dilated."

"All right." Jazz helped Prowl relax and get in a comfortable position and Prowl fell into recharge a few minutes later.

**4 hours 30 minutes later: 8:00am**

Prowl groaned and squeezed Jazz's servo tightly.

"Ratchet, Prowl is starting to feel the pain again."

"It's too close for him being ready to deliver for me to numb away the pain again." Jazz looked over at Prowl who had loosened his grip in Jazz's white servo.

"I promise Jazz. I'm fine. It's still not as bad as it was earlier. I'll be fine."

"But Prowl...your spark..."

"Is beating strong. There's no reason why Prowl should go offline again."

"See...Jazz. I'm going...to...be...nngghh...fine!" Jazz looked at the monitor that monitored Prowl's contractions. The line kept gaining height. Prowl squeezed his servo and Jazz gently stroked it with his thumb.

"It's still climbing Prowler...it's going to be over soon." Prowl groaned as the contraction hit its climax and stayed in the same position for about ten seconds before falling. Jazz watched the line once again bottom out. He kissed the black and gold ninja's chevron carefully.

"What time is it Ratchet?" asked Jazz.

"Is your internal clock still on the fritz? Look at the clock."

"Yeah. I've had to ask the others since me and the others came back from Cybertron. I really didn't notice it before but Cybertron and Earth have entirely different times."

"AH! Ratchet! Jazz!" Jazz looked down at his mate and held Prowl's servo. The red and white medic checked Prowl's port.

"Get ready Prowl. Jazz prop Prowl's back up. He needs to start delivering!" Prowl groaned and Jazz gave him a kiss on the chevron as he propped him up on recharge blankets.

"Push Prowl!" Jazz held Prowl's servo and let him squeeze it.

* * *

**Yay! Oh and Galem asked how old the twins are. They are 10 and a half.**


	16. A New Sparkling, Puberty, and Bath Time

**Few minutes later**

Prowl cried in pain and then a sharper cry filled the med-bay. Prowl fell against the blankets and Ratchet held the sparkling in his servos.

"It's a femme!"

"Born at 8:26 am, December 26," said Jazz with a smile on his face. Ratchet clipped the energon line connected to the femme's chest." Prowl pushed once more and the end on the line fell from him. Ratchet threw it away and laid the shrieking sparkling on Prowl's chest. He calmed her down and she listened to the familiar sound of Prowl's spark beat. Ratchet gave them a recharge blanket and the two mechs wrapped her in it.

The red and white medic wiped the gestation fluid from his chest where the sparkling had laid on him.

"You're finally with us little one," said Jazz as he kissed a spot on the sparkling's helm that was dry. Prowl hit him on the helm.

"She's not clean yet. Don't kiss her yet."

"What's her name going to be you two?" Jazz looked over at Prowl. The names they had picked out were Dee-Jay for a mech and Winterfire for a femme.

"Winterfire."

"Well then. The name fits. She's born in winter."

** Later...**

Prowl fed the small sparkling with the feeding line connected to his chest. He felt the sparkling tug at the line and he sort of jumped and gasped. He gently pulled the line out of Winterfire's mouth and connected it back to the socket in his spark casing wall. His chest plate snapped shut with a small click. The sparkling turned in his arms and made little clicking noises. Prowl kissed Winterfire's helm. Her head laid on Prowl's chest and listened to Prowl's spark beat slowly and peacefully. He sat up, pulled the blanket over his legs, and rested against the wall. The wind blew the tree's leaves and made them rustle. His mind drifted to Jazz, who was supposed to be playing with the twins while he was resting and taking care of Winterfire. He still felt tired and Ratchet said the feeling would go away in a few days and that it's from staying up all night in labor. Then Jazz walked in with a passed out Cytain and Cyria in his arms. Prowl raised an optic ridge.

"What's wrong with our younglings?"

"Fell into recharge. Ratchet had to give them a check up and he had to put them in stasis. Same thing happened to Ray. Oh and I got something to tell ya. It's really important." Jazz laid the two younglings on Cyria's berth and covered them up. Jazz sat next to Prowl on their berth.

"Lockdown was spotted by Jetfire and Jetstorm a few hours ago."

"Lockdown? He's back in Detroit?"

"Yes. I'm so sorry Prowl. I wish we could drive him away from this place. Or better. Catch him and put him in the Stockade. I don't like him as much as you do." Jazz took Prowl's free servo and kissed his cheek gingerly.

"I wish he would go to the pit," said Prowl wistfully.

"I do too. He took you away from me. I'm not letting him take you away from me again. I can promise you that." He gently held Prowl and the sparkling closer to him.

"I love you so much...I was so glad when you came from nowhere when I was in the woods. Crying because I missed you. I wrapped my arms around you and held you for what seemed like a thousand cycles."

"Yeah. I was given a second chance at life."

**A few days later**

Ironelle sat on Bulkhead's shoulders as she waited for Bulkhead to finish his painting, Jazz helped Prime, Wreck-Gar and Ironhide carry out the tree, Chromia, Elita, and Arcee sat talking, Prowl was sitting in a tire chair with Winterfire in his arms, and Cytain, Cyria, Raylanet, Wheelie, and Bumblebee were playing around. Prowl looked at his eldest sparklings and then at Jazz. He held the fattest part of the withering tree. Pine branches covered his face and pine needles got stuck between his armor plates. When he came back to join Prowl he'd smell like the pine needles that covered the tree, and then go take a shower to get rid of the irritating pine needles like he had done for the past five years. Winterfire reached for the stripe on his spark chamber seam. He chuckled and cradled the sparkling to his chest. Jazz walked to him and kissed his cheek.

"Hey babe," he murmured, "I'll be back soon. I gotta wash the pine needles out of my armor."

"All right Jazz." He kissed Prowl's chevron and walked out of the room.

**A year later...**

"EW!" Cyria ran into the family's quarters. Prowl looked down at her and she ran to her berth and covered herself with her recharge blanket.

"Cyria? Sweetspark? What's wrong?" He jumped out of the tree and sat on her berth. She stayed silent under her blankets.

"Sweetspark. You can tell me. Cyria answer me." She peeked out from out of her blanket. He looked at her.

"What's wrong?"

"Ray told me that I have to get my gestation chamber checked out and to do that Ratchet or Arcee or Chromia has to check my port!" She buried her head in the blankets.

"And I already started my heat cycles!" she moaned. Prowl rubbed her back as she sobbed under her blanket.

"It's normal Cyria."

"I don't care!" said moaned again. Prowl laid down beside her form under the blanket. She moved underneath them, cuddled close to Prowl's chest, and listened to his sparkbeat. The black and gold mech held Cyria's body in place with his arms and he uncovered her head. She was out like a light. Prowl's sparkbeat seemed to have that effect with all their sparklings. It relaxed them. He kissed her helm and held her closer. She grabbed his arm and held it. He smiled.

"It'll be all right," he whispered, "I promise, sweetspark."

**Later that day**

Jazz carried Winterfire in his arms towards the washracks. Prowl was already there with the twins.

"Hey Prowler." Jazz kissed his bondmate's helm.

"Hello Jazz." He met Jazz's lip plates for a few seconds and went back to washing Cytain's back. The young mech fidgeted and started to wiggle around.

"Cytain stay still," Prowl said softly. He did as he was told and Prowl rubbed the soap along the plates of his neck. He giggled.

"Does it tickle Cytain?" asked Jazz with a chuckling undertone.

"Dad!" Prowl shook his helm and continued to scrub at the grimy plates. Jazz sat Winterfire in the bottom of one of the stalls and turned on the water. She giggled and chirped happily from the water flowing over her dirty chassis. Jazz and Prowl chuckled. Cyria looked at her sister and smiled.

"Cytain ya used to do this all the time," said Jazz, "You loved the water." Cyria laughed. The yellow mech's face turned red. Prowl smiled at his only son and gently kissed his helm

"It's all right Cytain."

"Mom!" Prowl smiled and gently rubbed the dirt from Cytain's dirty, red, faceplates.

"Mom I think I can clean my face by myself."

"Cytain, you never wash your face."

"I do to!"

"No you don't," said Cyria. He glared at her. Prowl took off the small mech's visor and rubbed at the dirt between his optics. He looked at Prowl.

"Hey Prowler."

"Yes Jazz?"

"Do you want me to do Cyria? I'm almost done with 'Fire already."

"I'm done with Cytain. I can do Cyria." Prowl sprayed Cytain with the water to get the rest of the soap off, picked up the towel at his side, and wrapped it around Cytain's shoulders. He clicked the visor back to Cytain's face and kissed his chevron.

"Go sit down while I do Cyria." The young mech walked to the bench. Cyria walked in the stall. Prowl sprayed her with the water and she shrieked.

"That's cold!" Prowl chuckled as she shrank down.

"I'll turn the heat on the water up." He reached to the knob and turned it up slightly.

"Is this better?" He sprayed her again.

"Yes," she said in a small voice.

* * *

Prowl coaxed Winterfire to drink from the bottle of low-grade energon. Cytain and Cyria sipped at their small cubes and watched their stubborn sister drink from the bottle.

"Why is it hard to make Winterfire drink from a bottle mama?" Prowl looked up.

"She was raised on my energon. Not out of a bottle like you two were."

"Why weren't we?"

"My spark went out when I birthed you two. Ratchet said that line feeding you two could have been dangerous to my health."

"Oh." Cyria looked down at her cube of energon and drank it. Jazz walked in.

"Hey Prowler!"

"What Jazz?"

"Ratchet needs to give Winterfire a checkup. After you finish either you or me will take her down to the med-bay."

"All right Jazz." The black and white mech sat down next to Prowl and he kissed Prowl's helm.

"I love you Prowler."

"I love you too Jazz."


	17. Missing the Past and Talking to Prowl

**4 years later**

Prowl was training with Cyria as someone walked into the training room.

"Prowl? Could I talk to you?" He looked over at Ironelle.

"Take a break Cyria." He walked over to the jade green femme. She seemed upset and uneasy.

"Can I ask you a question?" she asked quietly.

"Go ahead," said Prowl as he sat on the bench. Ironelle's cheek plates flared red.

"I was wondering…how did you know, before you had a test done…that you were…sparked?" Ironelle hid her face and Prowl sat his servo on her shoulder.

"Do you think that your sparked Ironelle?" She didn't answer but nodded slowly instead. Prowl smiled.

"Ironelle does your spark chamber feel cramped?" She looked up and mumbled, "Sort of."

"On a scale of one to ten how cramped does it feel?" Ironelle thought about it for a few seconds.

"About seven or eight probably." Prowl had a soft smile of his face.

"Ratchet told me before that on a scale of one to ten, anything over a five usually means that a bonded femme or carrier mech is sparked." Ironelle once again felt her cheek plates go red as she looked up at Prowl.

"So I could be sparked?" Prowl nodded and Ironelle smiled.

"Have you bonded with Bulkhead anytime lately?" he asked.

"About two weeks ago." Prowl smiled again.

"You probably are then. You'll have to check with Ratchet to be sure." Ironelle stood up.

"I think I will. Thanks for talking to me Prowl. I appreciate it." He smiled.

"You're welcome." He stood up and started cleaning up the mess he and Cyria had made.

* * *

Cyria sat in the branches of the tree watching the humans move about the park. There was a couple with a child that looked about a year old. She remembered when Winterfire was that young. Then her sister was learning to walk and talk, in both English and Cybertronian. Tears filled her optics; she missed the past. Cyria missed being free and full of joy instead of worrying about, as her twin Cytain said, the 'Fraggin Decepti-creeps'.

Time drifted and it soon became dark out. Cyria climbed out of the tree and laid on the grass. Crickets and cicadas made peaceful noises in the night. The moon shone brightly and overhead; its pale light covered Detroit.

::Cyria get back to base. The Jettwins spotted Lockdown a few days ago. He could still be in the area.::

::All right mama. I'll be there in about five minutes.::

Cyria cut off her comm link, stood up, walked to the edge of the park and transformed.

* * *

Cytain pulled his twin aside and out into the hall.

"I got something to tell ya!" Cyria sighed.

"Let me guess. You finally got Ray to go out with you?"

"No! Not even close, my dear twin!" She rolled her optics. He smiled.

"Ok. I'll tell ya!" He pulled her a little further from the rec-room.

"Ya know how you hang out with the Jettwins?"

"Yeah, so?" Cyria crossed her arms.

"Guess what I heard them talk today!"

"About how much they want to beat the fraggin daylights out of you?" she guessed sarcastically.

"No. Why would they do that?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"No! I heard them say that they both like you! And the second thing is that Ironelle and Bulkhead are going to have a sparkling!"

"I knew that. Ironelle already told me."

"Well then!" Cyria gently patted Cytain on the helm.

"I'm going back in the rec-room." Cyria broke from Cytain's hold and walked back into the large room.

* * *

Jazz sprayed Prowl with the showerhead. Prowl laughed gently and tried to avoid the water. Jazz pulled Prowl's servo and pressed their frames together.

"Prowler. I love you."

"I love you too Jazz." Jazz rubbed the armor covering Prowl's port and Prowl released a moan.

"J-Jazz. Now i-is n-not the time to i-interface." Jazz began kissing down Prowl's neck. Prowl tried to push Jazz away. Jazz chuckled and gently let go of Prowl's neck and waist.

"I know, I know." Jazz chuckled and sprayed Prowl again.

"You've got dirty, dirty armor my dear."

"Jazz." The said mech laughed and continued to wash his bondmate's dusty and muddy frame.

* * *

Cyria laid on her berth trying to recharge in the dark room. She looked down at Winterfire's frame recharging next to her. Prowl walked in and he sat on his and Jazz's berth.

"Mama?" Prowl's head snapped up and he looked at her.

"Cyria. I thought you were recharging."

"No. I'm not. It's too quiet. It makes me uneasy. Daddy told me that it was quiet and peaceful when you were snatched from him by Lockdown the day you sparked us. Ever since...in the early morning or at night...I'm uneasy." Prowl walked over and sat beside her and Winterfire.

"I'm sorry sweetspark." Prowl gently kissed her chevron. He picked up Winterfire. She clung to his armor as he carried her to her own berth. Then he came back to Cyria's berth.

"What's on your processor?" he asked.

"Everything!" she sighed. Cyria propped her helm up with her servo. Prowl smiled.

"Like what kind of everything?" The blue and gold femme sighed.

"Well...earlier today Cytain told me that when I was in the park...he said he heard The Jettwins say that they both like me...but I really doubt it! The Jettwins are my friends and all but I'm 100% sure that they don't like me like that." She sighed, "I think." Prowl chuckled a bit.

"They may. You are with them a lot. They fight over who gets to be with you. Since they apparently don't like to be with you at the same time." Cyria moaned and covered her optics.

"Mama!" Prowl felt weight pressed against his shoulders.

"Whatcha talkin' 'bout?"

"Daddy I think the Jettwins like me," moaned Cyria. Jazz laughed quietly.

"That's why I heard you moaning and groaning? Cyria. You're a little overdramatic aren't ya?"

"No I am not being dramatic. This is serious Daddy." Prowl elbowed Jazz the in the stomach.

"Watch it Prowler," growled Jazz into Prowl's audio receptor.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore. I'm going to try to recharge."

"All right sweetspark." Prowl kissed her chevron.

"I love you mama."

"I love you too." Jazz bent down and kissed Cyria's cheek.

"I love you."

"I love you too daddy." Cyria stretched as Prowl and Jazz headed for their berth. Prowl watched his daughter cuddle with her teddy bear and covered up in her recharge blanket. Jazz laid down on their berth and sighed. The black and gold sat down and Jazz gently wrapped his arms around Prowl's waist.

"Are you all right Prowler?" Jazz asked quietly.

"I'm fine Jazz." The white and black mech gently kissed Prowl's cheek and tightened his grip on Prowl's waist.

"If you're sure." Jazz pulled Prowl next to lay next to him. He cuddled Prowl to his chest and covered them in their large recharge blanket.

"G'night Prowler."

"Goodnight Jazz."

* * *

**Ok peeps! The next chapter is very, very, very important to a lot of the story! I should be able to post it soon!**

**And I would like to thank Galem and Layra for their reviews! They have given me the confidence to keep going! Thanks guys!**


	18. Crush Pt 1

**several weeks later**

"Mama!" Cyria called as she walked through the hall.

"What are you calling your mom CY?" Bumblebee asked.

"Because Bumblebee." He shrugged and walked away. Jetstorm popped up in front of her.

"Hello girl twin." She fell on her aft dropping the data pads in her arms.

"Oh did I scare you?"

"No duh."

"Let me help." He picked up a couple of data-pads and gave them to her.

"Thanks and my name is Cyria I've told you that before."

"Let me help you up." He snaked his arm around Cyria's waist and pulled her up.

"How are you?"

"Fine?"

"That is good."

"I need to be going now." She started walking again. Jetfire jumped in front of her.

"Hello."

"What do you want?"

"I am wanting to say hello." He held his hands behind his back.

"There's something else isn't there?"

"Yes. What color are your optics being?"

"I don't know I haven't taken off my visor since I was little."

"Will you be taking it off so I can see?"

"Sure?" She unhooked her visor. Jetfire put his hands on the side of her face and looked at them. "They are being blue with flecks of green."

"Happy now?" She asked putting back on her visor.

"Yes good bye." He jumped over her and walked away.

_"Is it just me or do the Jettwins get weirder every time I talk to them?"_ She shrugged and walked to her family's quarters.

"Mama?" She called as she walked through the door.

"Mom's not here CY." Cytain walked on his servos in front of her.

"Showoff." She muttered. Jazz walked through the door Winterfire in his arms.

"Hey daddy." She said placing the data-pads on her bed.

"Do you know where mama is?"

"I think he's on Dinobot Island."

"Ok thank you daddy. If anybot messes with my data-pads, you are going to get a shuriken to the helm." She kissed his cheek and walked out the door.

"Love ya Daddy." AS she walked past the Jettwins quarters Jetstorm walked out.

"Oh hello Cyria."

"Hey again Jetstorm."

"I have something to be giving to you."

"Ok." He opened his servo showing a bracelet.

"It is for you. It is the same blue and purple as you. Will you be wearing it?"

"Sure Jetstorm." He took her servo gently and slipped it over.

"I put your name on it. In Cybertronian." She looked at it.

"Are you liking it?"

"Yes I like it a lot thank you."

"I am glad." He held her servos.

"I need to be somewhere. I'll...Talk to you later."

"Ok." He let go of her servos and let her walk away. She transformed when she got outside she transformed and headed for Dinobot Island. Once she got there, she started calling for Prowl.

"Mama!" She walked around a couple of fallen rocks.

"Grimlock's work. Mama!" Cyria looked back inside a cave and around several boulders. The ground thundered.

"Prowl throw log again?" She heard Grimlock ask.

"Sure Grimlock. Go get it!" Prowl stood in his Samurai armor servos on his waist.

"Mama." He turned and looked at her.

"Hi Cyria."

"Mama I need to talk to you."

"Sure what's the matter?" She sat on the ground and Prowl sat beside her.

"The Jettwins are really starting to freak me out!"

"Why is that?"

"Earlier today Jetstorm leaped over me and made me fall. It scared me and when he helped me up he put his hand around my waist. Like the way Daddy holds you."

"Sounds like he really likes you."

"I know tell me about it. Then Jetfire comes in front of me and asks for the color of my optics."

"Blue with hints of green. The blue is from me and your daddy and green from your grandpa." She looked at Prowl.

"You have blue optics?"

"Do you want to see?"

"Yeah." Prowl unhooked his visor and his bright Autobot blue optics shown.

"Your optics are beautiful mama. Why don't you show them more?"

"I don't like to take off my visor. It feels awkward." He put it back on.

"Winterfire has the same optics."

"I know but you all have green flecks from your grandpa." She chuckled.

"Prowl me Grimlock can't find log." The black and gold Cyberninja stood up and groaned.

"Grimlock look again you probably overlooked it."

"Ok me Grimlock will look again." The Cybertronian T-Rex took off. Prowl faceplamed.

"Don't let Grimlock get on your nerves. By the way I don't think Grimlock and Snarl have processors." Prowl chuckled.

"Sometimes I don't think they do either."

"Swoop seems to be the smartest."

"Yes he does."

"Did you know he has a crush on me? He told me himself." Prowl shook his helm.

"I'm gonna go to the park it's going to be night in about 2 hours. Few humans will be there."

"Ok Cyria. Be back before midnight."

"I will don't you worry."

"I don't worry about you Cyria. Your twin on the other servo a little bit." Cyria laughed and hugged Prowl.

"I love you mama."

"I love you too." Prowl kissed her helm.

"I'll see you at the base later."

"Ok Cyria." Cyria walked away towards town. Crickets and cicadas started to sound in the warm setting sun. She soon got to the park and she sat down in attempt to meditate.

"This is so hard." She finally cleared her processor and meditated until she heard the sound of jets roaring overhead and footfalls.

"Cyria?" She opened her optics and looked to her side.

"Hello Cyria."

"Hey Jetstorm."

"May I be joining you?"

"Sure." He sat down beside her.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"What would you do if 3 different femmes liked you?" He thought about it for a minute.

"I would fallow my spark and let it help me make the choice."

"That's good advice thank you." She put her servo on his. A Cybertronian gun sounded.

"What was that?" She moved closer to Jetstorm. A big mech landed in front of them.

"Lookie what we have here." They stood up.

"Get back down." He punched Cyria in the visor and she fell down landing on her arm.

"Ah my arm!"

"You will be paying for that!" Jetstorm tried to punch Lockdown but he caught his fist and punched him in the visor cracking it and sending him to the ground. He used his EMP generator on the two.


	19. Crush Pt 2

"Cyria? Cyria? Are you being ok?" Jetstorm looked over at the other bot tied to the berth. She was still unconscious.

"Shut up!" yelled Lockdown.

"You and your brother have big bounties on you." He walked over to the femme.

"You on the other servo. I don't know what to do with you." He used his hook and examined her face.

"You're a pretty femme. I could find a use for you."

"Be leaving her alone!" Jetstorm yelled. He snapped around and looked at the jet.

"I will do what I want to," snarled the large bounty hunter. Lockdown walked over to the computer. Jetstorm looked over and saw a lever. He kicked it. The ropes tying them to the berths slid off and the blue jet slid off quietly and got Cyria.

"You are going to be coming with me." The femme mumbled.

"Shhh." Lockdown turned around and Jetstorm ran towards the air lock.

"Get back here!" He ran, opened the airlock, and jumped out holding Cyria close to his chassis. They were over the park and they landed there. Jetstorm held Cyria in his arms.

"Cyria be waking up now we are safe." He shook her.

"Cyria." Again he shook her.

"What happened?" She asked groggily.

"You are awake!" Jetstorm hugged her.

"Ouch!" She yelped.

"What is being wrong?" She held her arm. He looked at it.

"It is being broken."

"I can see that." Jetstorm sat on the ground.

"I'm tired."

"I am being tired too." She laid beside him.

"Jetstorm?"

"Yes?"

"How did we get away?"

"I saved you."

"Thank you." She moved closer to him and laid her head on his chest.

"G'night."

"Good night Cyria." They fell into recharge...

The next morning...

"Jazz have you seen Cyria anywhere?"

"No."

"Scrap."

"What?"

"She didn't come home last night. She told me she was going to the park yesterday."

"We should check there to see if she's there." Prowl and Jazz ran out.

"Mr. Jazz, Mr. Prowl have you been seeing my brother?"

"No. He's gone too?"

"Yes he did not come home and recharge last night."

"Cyria's missing too but she may be at the park maybe your brother is with her."

"I am going to be looking for my brother and Cyria." The Jet ran and transformed once he got out the door.

"Come on." Prowl pulled Jazz and they transformed when they hit outside.

"Let's check the park." They drove in search of their daughter and Jetstorm.

"Mr. Jazz sir I have found my brother and Cyria."

"Where Jetfire?"

"They are being in the park."

"Let's go Prowl." The speed up and headed for the park.

* * *

Jetfire was kneeling over his brother and Cyria.

"Cyria!" They knelt down beside Jetstorm and their daughter. Cyria stirred.

"Cyria?" Prowl held her servo. Her optics opened.

"Mama! Daddy!" She hugged them.

"What happened to your arm?"

"Lockdown." Prowl growled.

"Let me take off your visor Cyria." Jazz gently took off the fragile visor.

"Jetstorm!" She turned around and moved closer to the blue jet.

"Jetstorm." She shook him. He didn't wake up.

"Jetstorm please wake up!" Tears welled in her optics.

"Wake up." His optics opened slightly.

"Cyria?"

"Jetstorm!" She helped him sit up and she hugged him. He was in shock but realized what was happening and hugged her back.

"I thought you had gone into a coma or something! Lockdown hit you really hard...thank you for saving me yesterday." She pressed her lips to his.

"You win brother." Jetfire crossed his arms.

"Cyria?"

"Yes Jetstorm." She took off his visor.

"Here's Jetstorm's broken visor." She handed it to Jazz.

"Come on you two you need to be checked out by Ratchet." They helped the two up and to the plant...

**Back at the Plant**

"Ratchet can you check these two?" Prowl asked as they walked in the med-bay.

"Sure." They two sat on separate berths.

"What happened to your arm Cyria?"

"Lockdown." He scanned her arm.

"It's looks like you may have tore a few wires and sensory circuits underneath your armor."

"I figured as much."

"I'll tend to you once I'm done with Jetstorm." Ratchet moved over and scanned Jetstorm.

"Besides not having a visor you're fine Jetstorm."

"Okie for dokie." He stood up and walked over to Jazz and Prowl.

"Mr. Jazz, Mr. Prowl can I be asking you a question in the hall?"

"Sure." The three walked into the hall. Cyria looked around Ratchet at the three.

"Cyria would you keep still?"

"Sorry." Ratchet worked at her wounds.

**The hall...**

"What is it Jetstorm?"

"I am asking for your permission to be dating your daughter." Prowl and Jazz looked at each other.

"You have our permission Jetstorm but the real person you have to get permission from is Cyria."

"Ok Mr. Jazz, Mr. Prowl. Thank you. I am going to be asking her now." Jetstorm walked back in the med-bay. Cyria was looking over her now bandaged arm.

"Hey Cyria." He sat down beside her.

"Does it look bad? I think it looks bad."

"No it is looking fine." She chuckled.

"Cyria I am needing to be asking you something."

"What is it?"

"Will you be going out with me?"


	20. Halloween and Another Birthday

**One week later...October 31, Halloween**

Cyria looked at the cape that hung from her shoulders.

"Sari I still don't get the point of this human holiday."

"You go out and scare people for fun and get candy."

"This is a little ridiculous Sari. I'm sorry but I can't do this." She tore the cape from her shoulders.

"I'm just going to stay here and watch TV or meditate or something." Sari put her hands on her hips.

"You're a stick in the mud just like Prowl."

"I'm not a stick in the mud. I just don't want to go around scaring people. I'm going to check on the Dinobots. I haven't done that in a while. See ya Sari." Cyria transformed and drove to the docks. She took the boat over to the island and then looked around for Snarl, Swoop, and Grimlock.

"Snarl! Swoop! Grimlock!" Nothing...

"Where are they? Snarl! Swoop! Grimlock!" Cyria looked for them. She heard something overhead and looked up. A blue jet soared overhead. Jetstorm transformed and landed beside her.

"Hello Cyria!"

"Hey Jetstorm." The blue jet entertained their fingers.

"Your arm is looking like it is feeling better."

"It feels a lot better." He kissed the seam of the mend on her arm.

"I'm glad Ratchet fixed our visors too. It's a little odd without it. I haven't taken it off since I was 10." She blushed causing part of her visor to seem purple.

"I know. I wasn't even knowing that the visor came off." Cyria chuckled a bit.

"Ya know. I'm still so happy that you saved me from Lockdown. I'll be forever in your debt. Thank you."

"You are being welcome!" Again, she chuckled.

"Where's your brother?"

"He was going to be going with Sari."

"At least she got someone to go with her." Cyria laughed.

"That is being very true."

**Few months later**

Cyria sat beside Prowl, on his and Jazz's berth, and laid her helm in his lap.

"I can't believe Winterfire's turning six in a few days mama! It seems like just yesterday was the first time I got to hold her in my arms after you sparked her. She was so tiny! Now she doesn't even fit in my arms anymore." Prowl chuckled slightly.

"No she doesn't. She's grown rapidly over the last few years."

"It makes me sad."

"How do you think that me and your father felt when you and Cytain started growing up? We felt sad too." Prowl looked at Cyria and held his servo to her cheek.

"And I'm going to feel that way with my own sparklings. Aren't I?"

"Yes, sweetspark. And your sparklings with their sparklings and so on." Cyria sighed and held Prowl's servo. He squeezed it gently and smiled.

"It's just natural Cyria. I'm sure all creators go through that." She squeezed back.

"Yeah. I guess so." She looked up.

"Mama!" They both looked and Winterfire ran in the room with a smile on her face. She got up on the berth beside Prowl.

"What Winterfire?"

"I'm turning six! Daddy said!"

"Yes Winterfire. It's in two days."

"YAY!" Winterfire jumped and Prowl caught her. Cyria sat up and smiled.

"Cy! I'm turning six!" She jumped into Cyria's arms.

"I know 'Fire. I have a present to give you for you for your birthday."

"Yay! I can't wait!" Winterfire smiled and fell over with her back resting in Cyria's servo. Winterfire's servos touched the ground and she squealed. Cyria smiled at Winterfire and then at Prowl and smiled.

**A few days later**

Winterfire laid in Prowl's arms and tried to stay awake. Cyria smiled.

"I think someone had a little too much fun. Huh, 'Fire?" Winterfire nodded sleepily. This time Prowl smiled.

"I think so too. Tell your father that I went to put Winterfire down."

"Ok." Prowl walked out of the room. Cyria felt someone press against her back and kiss her neck.

"Hello Cyria."

"Hey Jetstorm." He held his servos against her abdominal plating.

"Did your little sister be liking the party?"

"Yeah. She really had a good time." Jetstorm had a smile on his face.

"That is being good."

"Yeah."


	21. Capture

**A few days later...**

"Daddy are you taking us?" asked Cyria. Jazz smiled.

"You'll see."

"Dad. We're serious. Where are we going?" asked Cytain.

"A place. Cytain come with me. Cyria stay here. WE need to scout ahead."

"Da—"

"Come on Cytain." Jazz grabbed his wrist.

"Stay here Cy. We'll call when you can follow." Jazz pulled Cytain off further into the woods. Cytain raised an optic ridge.

"Dad are you sure that we should have left Cyria?"

"She'll be fine. She knows how to protect herself. Better than you do in fact."

"Hey!"

"She's trained more than you have Cytain."

"True..."

"Yes it is true." Jazz pulled Cytain further.

"Dad do you still think it was a good idea to leave Cy back there by herself?"

"She'll be fine. I promise."

"But something doesn't feel right."

"You're superstitious Cytain."

"I am not!" Someone screamed. Jazz and Cytain's optics went wide.

"CYRIA!" They both ran back and saw Lockdown with an evil smirk on his face and Cyria's limp frame slung over his shoulder.

"Too late Autobots. Shouldn't have left such a pretty femme alone." Cytain pulled out his nunchaku and ran towards Lockdown.

"LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE!" Lockdown jumped up and was pulled into his ship.

"Too slow." Cytain saw a glimpse of a tear on Cyria's cheek and he watched helplessly as his sister disappeared.

"Dad I told you! I told you something didn't feel right!" Cytain was on the brink of tears and Jazz hugged him. Jazz, on the brink of tears himself, held Cytain closer.

"We need to get back to the plant and tell OP and your mom."

* * *

"She...She's gone?!"

"Prowler she was caught by Lockdown." Tears brimmed Prowl's optics.

* * *

"Bounty hunting fragger!"

"You'd better watch it with the curses babe." Cyria growled as Lockdown approached her again.

"Don't call me that!" Lockdown looked up and down her fame.

"You defiantly have that Elite Guard Ninja bot as your sire. You have his frame." She growled again.

"If you touch me you die," she growled.

"Hmm. Feisty I like that."

"Stop it! Why did you capture me again anyway!?" Lockdown grabbed her chin.

"Because I didn't get to finish what I planned on doing to you last time," he hissed into her audio receptor. Cyria whimpered slightly and her tank turned somersaults.

"Don't worry. If you behave I might let you go when I'm though with you." Lockdown scanned her with a scanner.

"Haven't had your seal broken huh?" Cyria's optics went wide and she felt the contents of her tank rise in her thoat.

"I'll have to fix that." He used an EMP generator on her.

**Later...**

Cyria woke up and she was on a highly padded berth with chains on her wrists and legs.

"W-Where a—" Lockdown appeared beside her. Cyria whimpered as the tall mech loomed above her. She tugged at the bonds holding her to the berth. He made little "tsk" noises as he inspected her frame.

"Beautiful, beautiful frame for a beautiful, beautiful femme." She squirmed.

"I have a very good idea with what I want to do with you." Lockdown held her shoulders with one servo and forced her interface cover open with the other.

"NO! Please no!"

**A week later**

Prowl laid on his and Jazz's berth with Winterfire in his arms. She was crying softly against his armor. Ratchet looked in and was worried. Everybody was worried about Cyria but Jazz, Prowl, Cytain, and Winterfire were the worst. Winterfire kept to herself and cried herself to recharge, Cytain laid on his berth all day trying to cope with the pain of being away from his twin, Prowl and Jazz meditated all day. They were very close as a family and depended on each other to get though the day. They had to get Cyria back no matter the costs.

* * *

Cyria bent over the waste bin. She purged her tanks for the third time that morning. It had been a week since Lockdown had raped her and now she was sitting in a small room he kept her in. She wiped the energon from her mouth and groaned. It hurt to do anything except recharge. Her abdomen felt swollen and it hurt to touch. She felt violated and her seal was broken.

Prowl had always told her to save your seal for the one you bond with. Her mind drifted to Jetstorm. What would he think when she came back? Would he still want to be with her? Would he still love her? She didn't know.

Recharge threatened to take over her frame and she closed her optics and let the darkness of recharge take her. It took her into a nightmare about that night. She could still feel Lockdown's servos violating her and she awoke 5 minutes later, crying.

* * *

**I have no comment. -_-**


	22. Safe and Sound?

Prowl sat at the monitor and tapped his fingers on the table. A signal popped online and he looked up. Cyria's signal was back!

"Jazz! Optimus!"

* * *

Cyria woke up once again but she was on Dinobot Island. She felt Grimlock's thundering steps and she stayed awake long enough to feel someone pick her up.

"You are going to be being all right," her rescuer said.

"J-Jet—" she fell unconscious from the lack of energon.

* * *

Jetstorm sat beside Cyria's form on the berth. He held her servo and looked over at the scans and x-rays of her that Ratchet had hung up. The beat of the spark monitor and drip of the energon in the energon drip were the only sounds in the room besides Ratchet going through data pads. One particular one he hadn't seen before. It was a scan of her spark. He stood up and looked at it. Something was behind her spark. He looked at it carefully.

Ratchet looked over at him.

"What's wrong Jetstorm?"

"What is the thing behind her spark being?"

"What thing behind her spark?" Jetstorm pressed his finger to the place.

"This." Ratchet walked over and looked at it.

_::Prowl, Jazz get down here!::_

The two arrived a few minutes later. Jetstorm was once again holding Cyria's servo.

"What's wrong Ratchet?"

"I took this scan earlier of her spark when she woke up briefly." He pointed to the scan.

"Jetstorm pointed this out to me just minutes ago." He placed his finger right under the object.

"What is that?" asked Jazz.

"A small spark." Prowl's optics widened and Jazz covered his mouth.

"Lockdown...sparked her?"

"It seems so. Her seal is broken but her spark is not bonded to another. She was just interface raped. Not spark raped thankfully." Prowl growled.

"First me, now my daughter." Jazz held Prowl's servo.

"Take it easy Prowler."

"She may be around 1-2 weeks."

"Then it's not too later to terminate it," Prowl said, "we can pretend she was never sparked. I doubt she knows."

"I d-don't w-want to t-terminate it," said a raspy voice. They all looked in Jetstorm and Cyria's direction. Cyria had her optics open and she held Jetstorm's shoulders. He had an arm around her back.

"Cyria? Do you hear what you're saying? Lockdown raped you sweetspark. He sparked you." Prowl walked over to her. She grabbed one of his servos and looked at him.

"I m-may h-have b-been r-r-raped but it's my s-sparkling too." Prowl held her face.

"If you really do want to keep the sparkling I will stand with you. I promise."

"T-Thanks m-mama." She hugged him to her best ability.

"I missed you so much."

"I m-missed you so much mama." Prowl stroked her helm. Jetstorm smiled slightly. Jazz came over and hugged both of them.

"We all missed ya so much Cy."

"I k-know daddy. Cytain d-definitely missed me. I could f-feel h-his pain."

* * *

**Later**

Cytain hugged his sister tightly.

"Take it easy Cytain." She laughed and held him.

"I missed you so much Cy!"

"I know. I felt it." Winterfire held her waist. Prowl and Jazz smiled. Winterfire looked up at Cyria and smiled.

"I missed you Cy. I cried a lot because you weren't here."

"I missed you too 'Fire." Cyria let her arms fall from Cytain's shoulders and then she hugged Winterfire.

"I hate that fraggin Bounty Hunter!" said Winterfire. Everybody's optics widened, including Jetstorm's and Ratchet's. Cyria laughed.

"I do too 'Fire."


	23. Helpful Jetstorm and Stubborn Jazz

**3 months later...**

Winterfire laid with her helm resting on Cyria's lap.

"Hi little sparkling! Are you going to be a mech or a femme?" Cyria laughed at her sister.

"I don't think the sparkling is going to answer you 'Fire."

"I know." Winterfire smiled and jumped up.

"I'm going to go find Ray!"

"All right 'Fire." Servos covered her visor and Cyria grabbed them.

"Jetstorm!"

"Hello my Cyria!" He kissed her gently. She smiled.

"I am needing to be asking you a question."

"Ask away." Jetstorm sat beside her and he hesitated a little.

"Can I be helping you with the little sparkling?" She looked at him with a small smile.

"Sure but I don't want to burden you or anything. You have work to do for the Elite Guard. You don't have to I promise. I'll be fine raising it by myself."

"But I am wanting to help raise it. I will not be feeling burdened." Jetstorm gently set his servo on Cyria's abdominal plating.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I am being sure. I am definitely wanting to raise the little sparkling." Cyria smiled and laid against Jetstorm's chest.

"Thank you. You're so sweet." Jetstorm held her close and placed a kiss on her helm.

"I am loving you so much Cyria."

"I love you too Jetstorm." Her optics drifted shut and she recharged against his chest.

* * *

Prowl rolled his optics. Jazz wrapped his arms around Prowl's waist.

"Oh come on Prowler."

"No Jazz." Prowl crossed his arms.

"I know you want another sparkling."

"Jazz we have three already and our eldest daughter is sparked with her own sparkling and we both know we will have to help her with it."

"But to have another one of our own."

"We already have three Jazz and we're going to have a grand spark as well."

"Prowler—"

"Jazz, no."

"You're scolding me like a Cyber-Dog."

"I know that. There is no way I'm going to let you try and spark me again."

"Please. I know you want another sparkling."

"Jazz you're a pain in the aft. We are not having another sparkling," Prowl growled. Jazz smiled deviously and then pinned Prowl against the wall and started kissing him.

"I will convince you then!" growled Jazz.

**About a month later**

Jetstorm smiled brightly and picked up Cyria.

"Be careful 'Storm. You'll hurt her."

"Oh sorry!" he quickly set her down.

"It's all right." She took his servo and held it.

"We are going to be having a femme. She is going to be being very beautiful like you." Cyria blushed and looked away slightly. Jetstorm kissed her forehead.

"Don't be embarrassed Cyria."

* * *

"Jazz I swear I will fraggin offline your sorry aft while you recharge!"

"Not If my sorry aft doesn't recharge." Jazz quickly pounced on Prowl and held him against the berth while he kissed and rubbed sensitive wires. He elicited moans from Prowl and he got Prowl to calm down most of the way.

"I know you won't kill me and I know you're happy that you're sparked again Prowler. You wanted more sparklings. This will be our last."

"Promise?"

"I promise Prowler." Jazz laid beside Prowl and held him tightly against his chest.

"You've still g—"

"Don't remind me."


	24. Pain in the aft Jazz and the Accident

"Hi my little niece!" Winterfire laid across Cyria's lap and held a servo to Cyria's bulging abdominal armor. Cyria's daughter kicked in reply.

"I think she likes me!"

"I bet she does 'Fire. You do stay with me a lot and she most likely feels your spark beat."

"So she knows who I am?"

"That I don't know but she might."

"Am I going to be able to hold her after she's sparked?"

"Yeah. Not right after she's sparked but after a little while you will be able to."

"Oh. OK!" Cyria chuckled. She definitely took after their sire. She was loud and hyper. Winterfire sighed and laid lazily across Cyria's lap.

**Later...**

"Jazz get off of me! You've already sparked me!" Jazz bit the wire a little harder and Prowl growled as Jazz rubbed his interface cover. Prowl kicked up and Jazz fell off the berth holding his stomach.

"Prowl you're stubborn," he laughed. Prowl growled and crossed his arms. Jazz got back on the berth and wrapped his arms around Prowl's chest. He kissed the seam of Prowl's spark chamber and Prowl rolled his optics.

"I love you Prowler." The black and gold mech rolled his optics and turned away from Jazz. Jazz pouted and crossed his own arms.

"Prowler."

"Jazz stop acting like a pouting sparkling."

"Then pay attention to me."

"Jazz you're starting to sound like Cytain when he was a sparkling."

"Exactly. You couldn't say no to him." Prowl glared daggers at his black and white mate and sat up. Jazz smirked and quickly sat on Prowl's lap. The black and gold mech turned red as his mate straddled his hips.

"J-Jazz!" The said black and white mech smiled deviously and started to attack Prowl's neck. Prowl moaned and slapped Jazz away.

**About 3 months Later...**

**Cyria-7 months**

**Prowl-3 months**

Cyria laid with Jetstorm on the couch. Jetstorm held her servo and rested it on her abdomen. The movie they were watching went off and Cyria grabbed the remote with her free servo and changed the channel.

"What do you want to watch now 'Storm?"

"Um...I am not knowing. Why don't we just be talking?"

"Ok." The lights went off. Jetstorm flinched. Cyria got up and sighed.

"Somebody must have knocked down a power line again. I have my bets on Scrapper." Everything began to shake.

"W-What's happening?!" Cyria lost her balance and started to fall. Jetstorm ran to catch her but she landed on her back with a hard thud. She screamed and Jetstorm tried to help her stand up. Everything became still again. Cyria cried and Jetstorm hugged her.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I am having no idea." Cyria cried out and felt warm liquid run down her legs. Jetstorm's optics widened.

"Jetstorm!" She groaned in pain. The lights came back on.

"Jetstorm I'm in labor!" The blue mech slightly panicked and held her servo.

* * *

Prowl, Jazz, and Ratchet transformed and ran to look for the two.

"Cyria! Jetstorm!" yelled Prowl. They ran through the halls and found them. Cyria was against the wall with liquid surrounding her pedes and Jetstorm was kneeling beside her.

"Cyria!"

"Mama! It hurts!" Cyria groaned and Jetstorm held her servo. Ratchet knelt beside Cyria and scanned her.

"All right kid. Your seal has broke. I can't stop the labor. Jetstorm get her to the med-bay!" Jetstorm picked her up and carried her.

**Later...**

Prowl looked at the clock once again. Jazz and Jetstorm had been gone for over an hour. Cyria whimpered quietly in pain again and Prowl held her servo.

"Cyria you need to calm your breathing."

"You going to stress yourself kid. Just slow your intakes." Ratchet gently used the back of his servo to brush the side of her face. Her intakes slowed down and she fell into recharge. Prowl looked at him.

"Ho-"

"Echo. Blurr's carrier. I knew her during the war. Her and me were medics in the same unit all though the war. She was my best friend. During the war one of the patients she knew, Sonic, bonded with her. She came to me because she had some fights with him and she was sick."

"She was sparked. Wasn't she?"

"Yeah...and Sonic, being a ruthless stubborn mech he was, told her to extinguish it. She stayed with me for her whole carrying period. I was already very close to her and I had grown closer..."

"But you knew you couldn't be with her...because she was already bonded."

"Right...The day she went into labor...I helped her all the way through the labor and delivery..."

***-Flashback-*"**

_"Push Echo!" The red and white femme panted and pushed._

_"Ratchet it hurts!"_

_"I know Echo. You're going to make it." He stroked the side of her face with the back of his servo like he always did to calm her down. She pushed and screamed. There was a cry and Echo hit the berth. Ratchet gently held Echo to his chest and made sure she was feeling all right._

_"It's a mech!" said the doctor._

_"Sir do you want to see your sparkling?" asked the nurse._

_"Uh...it's n—" the nurse set the sparkling in his arms._

_"Echo?" He sat down next to her and she smiled._

_"He's so cute Ratchet." She sat up._

_"Ratchet...Can you help me with a name?"_

_"S-Sure Echo. Do you like Blurr?" She smiled._

_"Yes. I love it Ratchet."_

_"Echo!" The blue and orange mech ran into the room._

_"What the PIT are you doing with my bondmate?!" he yelled._

***-End Flashback-***

Prowl looked at Ratchet.

"He just barged into the delivery room?"

"Yeah. He never was a very polite mech. By what Echo has told me recently he still isn't. It's a good thing Blurr took after her." Prowl nodded and looked at Cyria.

"She's going to make it. Isn't she?" Ratchet looked at Prowl.

"If you're asking if her spark is going to go out, the answer is no." The black and gold mech nodded again.


	25. Cyria's Sparkling

**Later**

Jazz and Jetstorm came in.

"We figured out what happened." Prowl looked up at his mate.

"What happened?"

"One of Professor Sumdac's mines collapsed and it sent tremors out. It was what we thought was an Earthquake."

"Was anyone hurt?"

"Nope. It was one of his old mines he didn't use anymore. No civilians." Prowl looked at Cyria.

"How's she doing?" Jazz sat down beside Prowl.

"She's doing ok so far. Ratchet let her recharge. She could barely keep her optics open. Other than that she's doing well." Jazz sighed.

"That's good." Jetstorm held her servo.

"Is the sparkling going to be coming soon?"

"Yes Jetstorm." Jazz gently held Prowl's shoulders and kissed his helm.

* * *

Cyria moaned and squeezed Jazz's servo.

"Daddy it hurts so bad!" She cried out. Ratchet looked over at her and then looked back to the monitor.

"It's almost over kid." Jetstorm looked at Cyria. There were beads of moisture clinging to her heated armor and her face was red.

"How much longer until she's going to have to birth Ratchet?" asked Prowl.

"A few more hours at the most." The femme cried.

"I can't last that much longer mama!" Prowl held her servo.

"Yes you can. You're doing good." She cried out in pain again.

* * *

**A Few Hours Later**

Cyria screamed in pain and Jetstorm held her servo. Ratchet checked her.

"Ok kid. You're sparkling's ready. You need to push." Prowl helped her sit up and Ratchet looked at her.

"Push." Cyria pushed and tears welled in her optics as she cried out in pain.

"Good job kid. That was good." Jetstorm squeezed her servo as she pushed again.

"Almost there kid. One more time!" Cyria cried out as she pushed again. A few seconds later Cyria gasped in pain and Ratchet caught the sparkling in his servos..

"It's a femme Cyria." The sparkling shrieked and Ratchet cut the energon line connected to her chest. Tears slipped down Cyria's face as Ratchet placed the sparkling, now wrapped in a blanket, on her chest.

"She is being very beautiful Cyria," said Jetstorm. She winced as the end of the energon line fell from her. The sparkling cried and Cyria sat up as her interface cover closed. Prowl set his servo on her back.

"Cyria are you ok?" The tiny femme in Cyria's arms stopped crying as she recognized the familiar beat of her spark and then cooed happily and snuggling into her chest.

"She's so tiny." Jetstorm smiled and looked at the little sparkling.

"I want to call her Skyshadow."

* * *

**A Few Days Later**

Prowl smiled slightly as Jazz continued to rant about having a grandspark. They walked into their quarters to Cyria laying on her berth and Skyshadow in her crib crying loudly.

"Cyria what the pit?!"

"I don't want her. Let her die." Jazz quickly ran over to Skyshadow's crib and picked her up.

"Put her down!" yelled Cyria.

"Cyria do you know what you're trying to do?!"

"Yes. Kill her."

Jazz ran out of the room and down to the med-bay.

"Doc-Bot!"

"What is it Jazz?"

"Cyria's lost it! She said she's trying to kill Skyshadow!"

"She what?!" Ratchet turned around and took the sparkling into his arms.

"Why in the fraggin pit does she want to kill Skyshadow? She was just lying there listening to her cry!" Ratchet sighed and cradled Skyshadow.

"I was hoping this wouldn't happen."

"What's happening?"

"Sometimes when femmes are sparked young they try and cope with it. Most find happiness in it but some don't and they reject their sparklings...most of the time if the sparkling's because of rape they reject the sparkling," said Ratchet; quietly.


	26. Rejection?

"Push them away. I've heard of some cases they kill themselves or the sparklings. It's really upsetting. Especially when the carrier kills themselves." Jazz looked at Skyshadow. She was recharging in Ratchet's arms.

"Is there any chance she may take Sky back?"

"Yes if she comes to terms with everything."

"How long could that take?"

"Anywhere within a week." Jazz was silent.

"And...what if Cyria does reject her?"

"You and Prowl can raise her. Or you can just offline her. Or you can take her to Cybertron to the orphanage where they can find parents for her," the medic replied, setting Skyshadow in the bassinet beside him. Jazz sighed and looked at Skyshadow. She didn't have Lockdown's armor colors. She had Cyria's. Her optics were blue not red. You couldn't even tell if she was related to that Bounty Hunter at all.

* * *

**Jazz and Prowl's quarters...**

"Cyria do you hear what you're saying?! You wanted to keep the sparkling when I said that you should've terminated it! You said you wanted her!"

"I don't want her."

"Cyria!"

"I don't want her." Jazz pulled Prowl from the room.

"Stop yelling at her. It's not going to help any. And you're stressing yourself, and our sparkling, out." Jazz set his servo on Prowl's abdomen.

"We just have to let her be alone for a few days. Come on...we'll use one of the other private quarters for the next few days. We'll leave her alone." Jazz took Prowl's servo and they closed the door to their quarters.

* * *

**About a Week Later**

Prowl gently fed the bottle to Skyshadow. She was taking the nourishment gratefully.

"Why doesn't Cy want to be Sky's mommy?" asked Winterfire. Jazz sighed.

"It's hard to explain 'Fire." Jazz picked her up and she sat on his shoulders.

"What's going to happen to Sky if Cyria doesn't want to keep her at all?" asked Cytain as he sat down next to Prowl.

"Me and your dad will take care of her. We're not giving her up. Cyria may have but we're not."

_::Jazz! Prowl! Get your afts to the med-bay.::_

_::What's wrong doc-bot?::_

_::It's Cyria!::_

"Prowler, Cyria's in the med-bay. Let's go see what's wrong." Prowl stood up and they walked to the med-bay. Jetstorm was there and Cyria was on a med-bay berth.

"Ratchet what happened?!" asked Jazz as he ran to the side of the berth.

"Cyria came in crying and saying she wanted Skyshadow and then she passed out. She hasn't had energon for 3 days." Skyshadow perked up and looked around. She felt her mother was close. Prowl came next to the berth beside Jazz. The tiny sparkling in his arms started clicking and chirping and reaching for Cyria. Prowl held her a bit tighter.

"When should she wake up?"

"In a few hours."

* * *

**A Few Hours Later...**

Cyria hugged Prowl tightly.

"I'm such a glitch mama. I'm so sorry." Prowl hugged her back.

"You're not a glitch."

"I am too!"

"No you're not. I promise you're not. None of my children are glitches." The black and gold mech kissed her forehead.

"Mama can I hold her?"

"Of course." Prowl walked to the bassinet and picked up Skyshadow. She chirped and clicked happily, as she was moved into Cyria's arms.

"I'm so sorry little one." Skyshadow cuddled into Cyria's chest and clicked happily. Cyria smiled and hugged the little sparkling.

"I promise I will be with you and take care of you." The sparkling chirped, chirred, and fell into recharge against Cyria's chest. Cyria smiled.

"I will always be with you. No matter what."

* * *

**Yay! Cy's gonna take care of the sparkling! Today, July 3rd, is Skyshadow's official birthday! She's born at 4:03pm. Happy Birthday Skyshadow!**


	27. Lockdown's back! Again

**A Few Weeks Later...**

**Prowl-4 months**

Prowl and Jazz sat at monitor duty. Winterfire sat in Jazz's lap, bored out of her mind.

"Daddy Why doesn't anything happen?"

"Things happen 'Fire. Just nothing you can help with." Jazz patted her helm.

"Jazz! Get Prime! Lockdown is downtown!" said Prowl.

"See 'Fire?" Jazz set her down beside Prowl.

_::OP! Lockdown is downtown!::_

_::Autobots! Roll out!::_

* * *

Prowl paced slightly.

"Mama calm down." Cyria set Skyshadow down in her crib and went beside Prowl.

"I just bet they're going to get him this time."

* * *

Jazz kicked Lockdown to the ground and Blurr gave him stasis cuffs.

"Papa!" the little tan and green mech yelled. Optimus grabbed him.

"Don't tell them anything Pirate!" said Lockdown; before going into stasis lock.

* * *

Optimus, Jazz, and Bulkhead put Lockdown in a cell.

"Bulkhead, you'll take first watch," said Optimus.

"Ok Boss Bot."

"Jazz you'll come with me and we're going to watch this one." Optimus turned to the scared little mech in the corner.

"D-Don't hurt me!" he squeaked. Jazz knelt by him.

"We won't hurt you. What is your name?" He was quiet.

"It's Pirate."

"Nice to meet you." Jazz smiled.

"I'm Jazz."

"You're the Elite Guard ninja! Papa hates Elite Guards. I don't...I pretend." Optimus chuckled a little. Pirate looked down at his pedes.

"I don't want to be a Decepticon but papa wants me to be a hunter like him." Jazz looked at Optimus.

::Ratchet contact the Elite Guard.::

"Who is your carrier?"

"Um...I don't remember. I haven't seen him since I was tiny."

"What does he look like?" asked Optimus. Pirate strained to remember. His right optic turned purple.

"Um..." Pirate looked up.

"What?"

"Your optic turned purple." Pirate sighed and hit his helm and his optic buzzed back to red.

"What happened?"

"It's a glitch in my systems. Papa said I'm really sick." His optics flashed to purple again.

"We should take you to our medic."

"What about papa?"

"He's going to stay here for a while. As are you." Pirate sighed and held his helm. Jazz picked up him and Pirate looked as if he wanted to cry. Optimus and Jazz walked to the med-bay.

* * *

Ratchet scanned the little mech and he frowned.

"He is extremely sick and it seems he hasn't received medical care in a long time." Pirate's optics flashed again.

"What does he have?"

"It's called Virus C. It's very deadly. Not many bots get it. That's probably the reason his optics flash."

"Am I going to offline?" Ratchet looked at the little mech. There were tears in his optics. Ratchet sighed and gently held his face.

"I'm not sure little one." Ratchet picked him up as he started crying.

"Shhh. Everything will be ok." Ratchet patted his back.

* * *

"Bring Lockdown to the ship," said Ultra Magnus to the troopers. Three of the Autobot troopers ran to the brig of the Autobot Base.

"And where is the sparkling?"

"He's with Ratchet, sir."

"In the med-bay?"

"Yes." Optimus took Ultra Magnus to the med-bay.

* * *

"Jazz take it easy with him. He was purging a little bit ago. He's probably sore," said Ratchet.

" 'Kay doc bot." Pirate moaned slightly and rested his helm on Jazz's shoulder. Optimus and Ultra Magnus walked in the door.

"Ratchet how's Pirate?"

"I've taken several x-rays and I've found where the main part of the Virus C."

"Where is it?"

"His tank and there is a small part of it growing in his helm. It seems to be attacking his optical controls."

"He was purging a little bit ago and his optics keep flashing," said Jazz.

"It's at stage 2 in his tank and only stage 1 in his helm. It's started to spread in both places but not very much."

"Is there any other information you can give us Ratchet?" asked Ultra Magnus.

"There may be a chance to stop the Virus from spreading. Echo has told me that she and Red Alert have been working on ways to stop the Virus from spreading."

"I didn't expect you to be braggin about my work sweetspark." Ratchet went red as he saw Echo walk up beside him.

"Echo!" he scolded. She giggled slightly.

"Don't do that."

"Maybe." Ultra Magnus rolled his optics.

"Echo," said the Magnus in a warning tone. She looked at him and smiled slightly.

"What's this about Virus C?"

"This little one has it." Ratchet gently touched Pirate's back. Echo frowned.

"How far?"

"Stage 2 and stage 1."

**Cybertron**

Pirate's optics flashed purple again and Echo gently patted his helm.

"Don't worry little one. I'll try to fix you. Ok?" He nodded.

"You're very brave." He blushed.

"Thank you Echo."

* * *

**OK. A little explaination on Virus C. It's my idea of a Cybertronian version of Cancer. I do not understand Cancer very well and I'm trying my best to make Virus C seem close to Cancer so I'm doing my best for research.**


	28. Pirate

Cyria looked at the little mech.

"So he's Skyshadow's half brother?" Jazz nodded.

"And he has what?" asked Sari.

"It's called Virus C." Pirate was recharging on his side and Jazz gently patted his helm. Pirate mumbled and grabbed Jazz's servo. He smiled. Sari touched Pirate's servo.

"He's so sick," said Sari.

"Yeah. Ratchet and Echo don't know if the surgery they're going to do is going to keep him online."

"H-He could offline?" asked Cyria.

"Yeah. He could." Cyria frowned.

"If he doesn't survive...can we try and make his last days...happy? I'm sure being with Lockdown wasn't very enjoyable...it wasn't when I was there." Jazz smiled.

"That's a great idea Cy." She smiled and looked down at him.

* * *

Prowl sighed and held his helm in his servos. Melody sat beside him and rubbed his back. He looked at her. She looked back down at him with a smile on her aged features.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm just...stressed..."

"What's making you stressed?"

"Well...there's this sparkling," he placed his servo over his abdomen.

"Lockdown's son. He has Virus C. He could die."

"Virus C? That Virus hasn't affected anyone for eons."

"Well somehow he got it." Melody gently held Prowl's shoulders.

"Don't worry so much. You were always a worrywart like your father."

"I'm not a worrywart." She kissed his helm and smiled.

"You are. When you were little you always used to think you we're oldest and you'd watch over your older brothers." Prowl looked down and went red. Melody smiled more.

"It was cute since you were a little less than half their size and you were bossing them around and making sure they were all right."

"Mom!" She easily moved her servo over his abdomen and felt the sparkling kick.

"Just don't stress yourself out too much. It's not good for the sparkling. You have it—"

"He. The sparkling's a mech."

"Ok. You have _him_ to think about." She smiled. Prowl rolled his optics.

"Prowlie!" A little blue, purple, and yellow mini-bot sparkling run and hugged Prowl's leg.

"Hubble?" He looked down at her and she smiled; cheerfulness in her seeing and her blind optic. Prowl picked her up.

"Where's your carrier or sire?"

"I hide from them," she said giggling. Prowl sighed.

"Why?"

"I don't wanna see grandpa!" The black and white mech had to think about who Hubble called that.

"Ultra Magnus? You don't want to see him?"

"He scary!" Melody chuckled.

"Prowlie who that?" Hubble asked as she pointed to Melody

"That's my carrier."

"Hi!"

"Hello little one."

"What's your name?"

"I'm Melody."

"That's pretty!"

"Thank you."

"Hubble!" yelled a voice Prowl knew too well.

"Bumblebee!" The yellow mini-bot walked over to them.

"There you are! You had me worried sick!"

"Hi!"

"Bumblebee, I've told you to keep an optic on her."

"I do but D was messing with something and she slipped away while I was busy!" Prowl sighed and Bumblebee took Hubble into his arms.

"Just try to keep an optic on her."

"I will." Bumblebee walked away.

* * *

Pirate grabbed Jazz's servo.

"I'm scared. I don't want to be cut open!" Jazz felt his spark pull and he picked him up.

"You'll be ok Pirate. You don't have to be scared." Pirate cried on Jazz's servo and wrapped his arms around Jazz's neck. Echo walked in and she held a needle in her servo. Pirate hugged Jazz tighter.

"You'll be fine little one. I promise." Pirate still held Jazz tightly but he nodded and Echo came closer.

"Let me see your arm." Pirate let his arm fall from Jazz's arm and Echo injected the liquid in the needle into an energon line. His optics flashed purple before they closed. Jazz sighed and he laid Pirate on the small berth.

"Thank you for helping him Jazz. We really appreciate it." He nodded.

"Did you figure out who his carrier is?" Echo sighed.

"No. Not yet. We're still looking." Jazz nodded again.


	29. Sister? Carrier?

Prowl looked up at Jazz and Jazz took Prowl's servos in his.

"Is he going to be ok?" Jazz sighed and looked down.

"I don't know yet Prowler." The others sighed. Optimus rubbed the back of his neck.

"How long did Echo say it should take?"

"She said about a joor so we have some time."

"Optimus?" The Prime turned around and met the optics of his sire and carrier.

"What are you doing here?"

"We heard that that the sparkling was surgery." The pale green femme frowned slightly.

"The last bot to have Virus C was my sire," said Ultra Magnus. Optimus raised an optic ridge at his sire.

"Your sire?"

"Yes. He offlined before I became Magnus." Moonracer gently rubbed the Magnus' servo. Prowl sighed.

Jazz looked down at Prowl and he grabbed his servo.

"Daddy?" They all looked around for the source of the voice. A teenage femme with Ultra Magnus' color scheme. Ultra Magnus visibly stiffened. She looked around at the others and then quickly hugged Moonracer. Moonracer sighed and held her tightly.

"Mom, dad, who's she?" Ultra Magnus looked at her.

"Optimus this is your sister." Prowl and Jazz looked at each other in confusion.

"My sister? You said my sister died long before I was sparked!"

"She's your...younger sister Optimus," Moonracer said.

"Younger sister?" Everyone looked confused including Ratchet. Ultra Magnus set a servo on Optimus' shoulder.

"Your carrier sparked her 15 stellar cycles ago Optimus."

"But that shouldn't have been possible!" said Ratchet.

"Perceptor and Wheeljack said the same Ratchet," replied Moonracer. The femme looked at Optimus.

"You're the brother I'm always hearing about?" she asked. Optimus walked to her and smiled.

"I guess. What's your name?"

"Blue Spark Prime. And what's yours big brother?"

"Optimus Prime." She smiled and Moonracer's smile softened and she kissed Optimus' cheek.

**Several Hours Later...**

"How is he Echo?" asked Prowl as the red and white femme. She smiled softly.

"He's going to be fine. Though he's forgotten his time with his sire."

"He forgot Lockdown?"

"Yes." Prowl smiled slightly.

"Any luck finding out who his carrier is?"

"Yes we have. He's with Pirate right now."

"Pirate's carrier is a mech?"

"Yes, Prowl. Jazz is watching over him though. He's wanted by the Elite Guard."

* * *

Jazz watched from the corner of the room as Pirate's carrier held him in his arms.

"Carrier I'm sick."

"I know," the gold and purple mech replied. Pirate snuggled against his carrier's chest. Jazz smiled slightly. Echo walked in and she looked at Pirate and his carrier.

"Let me check his vitals Swindle." Pirate looked up at Echo as Swindle made him face her. She scanned him and smiled.

"Everything's good."

* * *

**A Few Days Later...**

Ratchet and Prowl raised their optic ridges. Cytain and Ray sat in front of them with their helms hung low.

"When were you going to tell us?" Raylanet frowned and put her servo over her abdomen.

"We don't know," murmured Cytain.

"We'll it looks like there's going to be more grand sparks running around base." Prowl nodded.


	30. Problems

Winterfire ran around the tree in their quarters. Jazz growled and snatched her from the ground.

"Daddy!"

"You need to stop. Your mama is stressed out enough as it is and I'm leaving again. You need to behave." Winterfire pouted as Jazz sat her on the berth.

"Don't give me that face. You need to behave."

"Who needs to behave?" asked Prowl as he walked in. Jazz turned around and smiled.

"Hey babe," he smiled and walked over to him. Prowl raised an optic ridge.

"What's going on?"

"I gotta get back to Cybertron."

"Again?" Jazz frowned.

"Sorry Prowler. Ultra Magnus' orders. At least it's a lot sooner this time." Jazz laid his servos on Prowl's bulging abdominal armor. Prowl held Jazz's shoulders and laid his helm on Jazz's shoulder.

"I don't want you to go."

"I know Prowler." Jazz pulled Prowl to his chest and he gently lifted his helm.

"I'll be back soon. I promise."

"Sooner than a month?"

"Sooner than a month Prowler. Should only be a few days."

"That's good." Jazz smiled and held his forehead against Prowl's.

"When do you have to leave?"

"A little bit later." Prowl gasped slightly as Jazz bit his neck.

"Jazz, no!" Prowl gently slapped Jazz's cheek. Jazz chuckled and rested his helm on Prowl's shoulder.

"I love ya Prowler."

"I love you too Jazz." The black and white mech hugged Prowl closer and rubbed Prowl's back.

* * *

Cyria sighed and laid on her berth with Skyshadow laying on her chest. Prowl smiled at her then sat down on his and Jazz's berth.

"Hey mama?"

"Yes Cyria?"

"What did you and daddy decide for our brother's name?"

"Dee-Jay."

"Daddy's idea?"

"Yeah. It was the only way to shut him up." Cyria chuckled.

"What was your idea again?"

"Raven." She chuckled.

"Daddy really is stubborn."

"Yes."

* * *

**A Few Days Later**

"Winterfire stop it right now," said Prowl with a warning tone in his voice.

"Don't you remember what daddy said? He said you need to behave for mama," said Cyria. Prowl sighed and sat down before wincing slightly.

"Are you ok Mama?" asked Winterfire.

"You look like you're in pain," said Cyria.

"I'm fine."

* * *

**Later...**

Prowl winced as he sat down in the med-bay. Ratchet raised an optic ridge.

"You ok Prowl?"

"Yeah. Just a little pressure and pain."

"Pain?" Prowl nodded.

"What kind of pain?"

"I don't know. Pain is pain."

"Where is it Prowl?" Prowl put his servo over his abdomen and sighed.

"My lower abdomen. Like as if I were having contractions."

"Must be false labor." Ratchet grabbed his scanner and scanned Prowl. His optics widened.

"Ratchet what's wrong?"

"You have a bad virus and it's made you go into labor."

"Ratchet I have 3 more months until my due date. He won't survive. Can you stop the labor? I'm not losing any sparkling I carry." Ratchet sighed.

"I can't stop it Prowl. It's already progressed too far."

"But I haven't broken my seal."

"The virus won't let me stop it."

"But he won't survive."

"I'm sorry Prowl." Tears rose in Prowl's optics.

"I will try my best to save him and keep him online. I promise."

* * *

**Later**

Cyria paced outside the med-bay. Cytain, Winterfire, Skyshadow Melody, Sunbeam, Meister and Sapphire watched her. Melody put Skyshadow in Sunbeam's lap, stood up and gently wrapped her arms around Cyria. Cyria instantly tightly hugged her back and cried her on shoulder. Sapphire stood up and hugged her as well.

"It's all right sweetspark," murmured Melody.

"Let it out,: mumbled Sapphire. Skyshadow reached out her arms towards Cyria and Sunbeam held her a bit tighter to keep her from escaping his arms.


	31. Dee-Jay and First Words

"I'm sorry. I'm just worried about Dee-Jay and mama."

"We know sweetspark." Melody gently stroked her face.

"They're going to be all right. I promise." Sapphire gently rubbed her shoulders. Cyria still sobbed into Melody's shoulder.

" 'Beam come here." The gold and black mech stood up and walked to them.

"Yeah Mels?" Melody whispered, "I'm going to steep in the next room and I'm going to ask Ratchet what's going on. He'll let me know." He nodded and Melody gently made Cyria let go of her. Sunbeam gently held Skyshadow in one arm and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She looked up at him and then rested her helm on his chest.

"You're tall grandpa." She felt him chuckle.

"I guess I am."

* * *

Prowl groaned and leaned over against the wall from the pain. Jazz stood beside him holding his servo.

"How much longer until he should be ready doc-bot?"

"I really don't know. The virus is really messing up his systems." Prowl stood up straight and Jazz gently wrapped his arms around Prowl's middle and held his servos against his back. The black and gold mech let tears roll down his cheek, Jazz held him closer, and Prowl laid his helm on Jazz's shoulder. Jazz gently rubbed Prowl's back. Ratchet sighed.

_'I wish there was more I could do.'_

* * *

**3 days later**

Prowl groaned loudly in pain. Jazz rubbed his back and held his servo. He winced. The black and gold mech was squeezing his servo tightly and it hurt.

"Prowler I promise it will be over soon."

"Nnnnngggghhhh! Jazz make it stop hurting! Please!" Prowl whimpered. Jazz rubbed his mate's back and held him against his chest. Prowl cried and held his abdomen.

"Ratchet how long?! It's been 3, almost 4, days since Prowl went into labor. When's he gonna birth?"

"I don't know Jazz! I told you 2 days ago that I couldn't tell because the Virus messed up his systems!" There was silence and Prowl groaned.

"P-Pit!" Jazz looked down at his mate worriedly.

"H-He's coming!"

"Get him to a berth Jazz!" Jazz did as he was told and Prowl gritted his dentals as he squeezed Jazz's servo. Ratchet ran around gathering supplies.

"Ratchet hurry!" groaned Prowl. Ratchet rushed over to Prowl and scanned him.

"The little one's getting weaker. Push Prowl!" The black and gold mech pushed. Jazz held Prowl's servo tightly.

"Just a little more Prowl." Prowl pushed hard and Ratchet grabbed a blanket and caught the small sparkling.

"It's a mech." Prowl collapsed against the berth. It didn't cry. Jazz and Prowl looked up at Ratchet who was rubbing the underdeveloped sparkling's back. Prowl cried and felt it spark squeeze in sadness. It screeched loudly and Prowl winced. Jazz rubbed Prowl's back as he cried against his chest but never took his gaze away from the sparkling. Ratchet weighed him, scanned him several times and ran a few small tests on him before wrapping him up and giving him to Prowl. Prowl held the armorless sparkling to his chest and let tears roll down his cheeks in waterfalls. The sparkling chirped weakly and opened its optics. Prowl let his optics close in sadness. One of his optics were white while the other was green. Jazz rubbed Prowl's shoulders and then gently kissed the little mech's helm.

"What's his name going to be?" asked Ratchet.

"Dee-Jay," they said together.

* * *

Cyria laid by Prowl and held her little brother's head. He twitched and opened his optics weakly.

"Hi little Dee-Jay," she murmured. Melody stood behind them and she gently rubbed Prowl's shoulders.

Dee-Jay's optics looked up at them with tears in his optics. Prowl closed his optics and Melody gently stroked Dee-Jay's face. Jazz sighed and laid his helm back against the wall.

"It's not yer fault Jazz," someone mumbled. Jazz looked to his side and met his sire's bright green optics.

"I know..." Meister put his servo on Jazz's shoulder and gently sighed.

"Ya still blaming yerself like ya did with Grace."

"It was my fault with Grace." The black and white mech sighed.

"Meh and yer ma told ya it wasn't an' neveh will be ya fault."

"But—"

"No buts."

* * *

**Later...**

Jetstorm held his servos out to Skyshadow. She sat in Cyria's lap, grabbed Jetstorm's servo, and sucked on one of his fingers.

"You are being silly little femme." He smiled and babbled to her as she sucked on his finger. Cyria smiled at her and stroked her helm. Skyshadow made little 'nomming' sounds as she sucked and bit his finger.

"She is being a strong little femme. Just like her strong mama." Cyria smiled and kissed Jetstorm's cheek and Skyshadow's helm.

"I am loving you Cyria."

"I love you too Jetstorm." Skyshadow whined and grabbed Jetstorm's visor. The blue mech chuckled.

"I am loving you too SkyShadow." He kissed her helm and Skyshadow hugged his neck.

"Da da!" she said cutely. Jetstorm and Cyria had smiles on their faces.

"She called you da da!" Skyshadow smiled up at them as if saying, "Are you proud of me mama and daddy?"

"We're so proud of you!" Cyria picked her up and hugged her. Skyshadow giggled and squealed happily, as Cyria pelted her face with kisses. Jetstorm smiled and kissed them both


End file.
